Almost
by kriddle2
Summary: Dean finally understands what it feels like to have feeling's for a girl. Too bad that life and his job are getting in the way of being happy. Set in the middle of the second season! Enjoy R
1. Andover New Hampshire

My story on the softer side of Dean Winchester, or at least as soft as he gets. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated

* * *

"Dean do you realize how ridiculous this is?" Sam asked turning down the volume to Dean's death metal. "I mean the only thing in common with the two names is the ending, and how long their families have been in business."

"That's enough for me." Dean said pressing a little harder into the gas pedal. "Since when are you one to turn down a job, no matter how far fetched it may seem?"

"We dont even know if this is supernatural, I mean what if it's just a regualr guy killed this girls?" Samd asked.

"Well then it's really not our job but come on this is going to be our case Sammy!" Dean threw in his child nickname just to push him over the edge.

Sam sighed and thought for a moment before speaking. Usually it was Sam who was finding new hunts for them to go on and they didn't normally have much to go on in the beginning but this just seemed crazy. "It just seems—that ever since dad's death you've been trying to keep yourself busy by killing other things."

"That's my job Sam!" Dean yelled sending a stern look at his younger sibling. "This is what we do for a living, just because dad died doesn't mean that ends. Yea maybe I do want to stay busy because he's not out their taking these things out anymore. It's just us." After finishing his statement Dean pulled his sunglasses from off the visor and put them on, turning the music up also.

Leaving the car one again in the deafening silence of Metallica.

Frustraighted again with his brother's lack of speech Sam pulled out his map and began looking ahead to see the area they would soon be arriving in. After driving for two days straight they would soon arrive in Andover, New Hampshire. With the mountains and a haunted cemetery what more could they ask for. At least if Dean's theory about the restaurant killers was wrong maybe they could find some spirit to put to rest in the cemetery.

'There had to be an up side somewhere right?'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first little bit, I'll be posting a lot of it this weekend and then over the next few weeks!


	2. Shower Mishaps

Hey guys here goes the next chapter Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam woke up to Dean pulling into a parking space. "We here?" He asked groggily. 

"Yea, this is a boarding house, it'll make it look like were planning to move into the area. Maybe look more normal. It's a smaller town so people might not be as friendly to strangers." Dean said getting out of the car and grabbing his duffle bag from the back seat.

"Wait what about grabbing ID's?" Sam asked moving towards the glove box.

"I thought we'd be ourselves for once." Dean said walking towards the front doors of the boarding house.

The house was a tall 2 and-a-half story house that took up most of the street corner that it was on. As the brotherly duo walked into the front of the house they saw what looked like a small check in counter as if it were a hotel. When they saw no one sitting in front of it they began to wander around the first floor looking at the pictures and framed articles of town history on the wall. "That was when we first moved into this place," a voice came from behind Dean. The brother's turned toward the small older woman. "My husband Carl and I were so in love. It was the perfect place."

"It looks like such a beautiful house from the outside." Sam told the woman, walking with her back towards the desk.

"Are you two checking in?" she asked.

"Yes, I called from the road. We're looking into moving to town and wanted to check out the area before making the move for good." Dean explained. Sam looked confused but hide it well, figuring that he must have called while he was sleeping.

"I think your really going to love Andover. So one room or two?" she asked.

"One should be fine." Sam said handing her his credit card. "How long have you been in Andover?"

"Most of my life, I moved here when I was just a baby. Got married raised my kids and now my granddaughter is being raised here." She informed. "My name's Eva Price, you're just up the stairs in room four. Bathroom's down the hall kitchen and dinning are down here. We serve meals on the 7's and 12. And my home is the guest house out back if you need anything. Just let me know if I can help you at all."

"Thank you Eva." Dean said taking the key from the woman and moving up the stairs down the hall she has previously pointed to.

"You are acting very stepford-like Dean?" Sam said throwing his bag onto a bed.

"Just chill, I thought it would be nice if we took a bit of a break. I mean this case will take awhile to develop so we can do other stuff while were here too. I mean we could actually breathe." Dean said looking out the windows at the town around them.

"Are you dying again?" Sam asked sitting up quickly.

Dean continued looking out the window and gave a small laugh, "I'm fine, I'm just getting older Sam. Slowing down isn't such a bad thing. Plus we've never been to New Hampshire before."

"Whatever you say man." Sam retorted. Taking a quick glance at the wall clock it was 5:30, they still had a while before Eva said dinner was. "I'm going to go walk around town, stop by the cemetery look around the town."

Sam left the room leaving Dean to his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he grabbed a change of clothes from his duffle bag and headed out of the bedroom to find the bathroom. Finding a sign marked "washroom" Dean smiled at the style of the place thinking that he was going to enjoy their stay here very much. Pushing the door open Dean didn't know whether to expect a locker room style bathroom or a normal one. Seeing a towel lying on a chair he figured it was replaced after every shower. It wasn't until he turned towards the glass stall shower and saw a girl standing naked wringing out her hair. Dean knew he should let her know he was there but he was almost caught off guard by this sight. Dean grabbed the towel and held it up above his eye level, "ah, Hi." He finally said.

"Oh my gosh." She said grabbing the towel from him and wrapping it around herself. "I thought I locked the door." She said tucking the edge of the towel in and stepping out of the shower.

"I promise I didn't see much." Dean said with a smirk. "It all looked good though."

"Thank You for trying to make a joke of this." She said making her way closer to him. "I'll just get out of your way."

The nameless girl slid out the door but not before giving him one last look. Dean shed his clothes and stepped into the shower washing away the dirt and grim of the last hunt, and sitting in a car for a few days. He thought about singing but then realized that this wasn't like the hotels and that there were people who could hear him. Needing to think about something Dean started going of lyrics to "Sandman" "sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight." He sang quietly.

Unknown to Dean the shower girl from earlier slid in setting a fresh towel down on the counter top, stopped for a moment and listened to the singing before slipping out the door again. Finishing up his shower Dean moved to grab the towel not thinking anything of it. After shaving and changing into a fresh pair of clothes he moved back into his room, to rest until dinner.

Sam came back shutting the door waking Dean from his slumber. "It's almost 7."

"Thanks." Dean said remaining under the covers. "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

When Dean entered the dinning room he found an assortment of people sitting around a table, and moved towards an open seat next to Sam. "I'm glad you both deicided to join us." Eva said re-entering the room. "Everyone this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean, Sam this is Carrie, Jack, Scott and Sabrina."

"It's nice to meet you all," Sam responded exchanging pleasantries. They all continued small talk until Eva finally sat down at the table, Dean looked around the table for his shower girl, but figured a girl like that had plans. She took a quick look around as if she were looking for someone.

"Dean dear, could you race up the stairs 3rd story and get my granddaughter Abigail?" She asked.

"Not at all, I'll be right back." Dean said racing up the stairs, finding the doorway to the half-story quickly. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer. Even if it was a little girl he had learned his lesson about knocking on doors. As the door opened Dean stood shocked for a minute. The girl he was looking down at was the shower girl, Eva's granddaughter. "Abigail?"

"That would be me? Did Grandma Eva send you up here? It must be 7." The girl said moving around in her room. Dean stood in the doorway. "You can cross the threshold you know?"

"Sorry I just didn't expect you to be Eva's granddaughter; I was expecting a little girl." Dean said moving to stand on the inside of her door.

"Well what you see is what you get." She said turning to face him again. "And in your case you got a lot I guess." Abigail passed Dean moving out of her room. As she did she was humming "sandman" just loud enough for Dean to hear it.

"Metalica?" Dean asked.

"It's stuck in my head for some reason." Abigail smirked. "Shut my door when you're ready to come down would you?" she finished before giving him a wink and heading down the stairs to dinner, leaving Dean shocked for the second time that day.


	3. Trips to the Cemetery

Starting to get to the romance, although things may not be as they seem!

* * *

Dean crashed down onto the bed taking a deep breath as Sam entered the room behind him. "Dude what has gotten into you?" Sam asked. 

"Eva's granddaughter, I walked in on her in the shower." Dean laughed rolling onto his back. "I'm not sure but I think she came back after and snuck a peak at me."

"Can you ever come to a city without finding some girl to hook-up with?"

Dean sat up on the bed, taking a minute to look at the ground, "So tomorrow, we should go to the library and look into the history of the town a little bit more."

"Sure, I walked past it while walking around town. It doesn't open until 10 so we might actually get to sleep in for a while." Sam joked. "Bathroom's down the hall?"

"Yea, its labeled "washroom" might want to knock before you go in, I don't think the lock works." Dean mentioned. Sam left the room with a change of clothes leaving Dean alone. Hearing noises from the floor above him assumed that it was Abigail being that hers was the only room on the next floor up. Suddenly hearing a thud against the side of the house Dean moved toward the window and saw what he only assumed were bed sheets tied together. He watched the small girl slide down the sheets like she had done this before.

Dean headed down the stairs and out the front door keeping an eye on the girl walking calmly down the street. Keeping a safe distance he followed her throughout the town and they finally ended up in a cemetery. Why do girls always go to cemetery's at night? Hadn't they watched enough horror movies to know that nothing good comes from this? Dean watched Abigail pull a camera from her bag and begin to take photos of various headstones. As Dean continued to walk towards her he accidentally stepped on a dry branch causing it too make a loud cracking noise, letting her know of his presence.

Abigail turned around looking in the direction of the noise. "Hello? Is someone there?" she asked the night. Walking towards the sound she held the camera up to her eye hoping to find a sight of the offending sound.

"Hi." Dean said as Abigail passed him. The small girl jumped and screamed almost dropping her bag and camera on the ground. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jumping out of the bushes in a cemetery will do that to a girl." She said sliding the camera back into her shoulder bag. "So Dean, is it? Is there a reason why you followed me to the cemetery?"

"I saw you climb out the window, it's not exactly normal behavior." Dean told her as they walk out of the cemetery and back the way they had come. "So you like photography?"

"Yea, I've spent most of my life trying to get people to see things from my perspective." Abigail told him. "Grandma says that every picture tells a different story to each person, but I'm convinced that if I get the picture just right, people will see what I see."

"Okay well, what do you see when you look at me?" Dean asked stopping on the sidewalk for her opinion.

"Okay," she said taking out her camera and snapping his picture. "I see a cocky, confident frat boy. But sensing that your staying at the boarding house with you brother I'm guessing you're a bit older than that. Your dangerous and I should probably stay away from you." Abigail put the camera back in her bag and then looked up to face Dean. "How'd I do?"

"Pretty well, minus the whole frat thing, never did the whole college thing." Dean said as they started to walk again, when they approached the boarding house they slowed their pace allowing them time to finish their conversation. "So you going to climb back up the banister to your room, or are you going to sneak in the front door?"

Taking a second to look at her watch, and then move to look up at the windows. "Grans light is still on so that means bed sheet's and banisters. Wanna give me a boost?" She asked, stepping up onto the porch railing. Letting his hands hold her waist his rough skin rubbed against her smooth skin sending chills down her spine. Once she reached her window she turned back down and whispered a soft 'thanks' before disappearing, in the window.

* * *

Reviews are always enjoyed! 


	4. Obstacles

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Dean woke the next morning to find the room empty. Grabbing a change of clothes he headed down the hall to the bathroom knocking before entering. After standing in the scalding shower for a while Dean redeposited the pajama's at their room before heading on a mission to find Sam. Passing a hall clock he saw that 8:45 which meant that he had already missed breakfast. He soon found Sam talking with Eva 

"Good morning Dean." Eva said taking a sip of her tea. "You missed breakfast but would you like me to whip something up for you?"

"Oh, thanks but I'm alright." Dean said leaning on the table. "Are you just about ready to start apartment shopping?"

"Yea, just let me shower and I'll be ready." Sam said excusing himself from the table. Dean helped Eva carry a few dishes into the kitchen setting them in the sink.

"So apartment hunting? You should check Abigail's room I bet she has some pictures of some of the apartment around town." Eva explained passing the dish towel to Dean so he could dry his hands.

"Yea, yesterday when I went up stairs I got to see some of her photo's. She's really talented." Dean smiled honestly. It surprised him how easily the comment came from his mouth.

"She is very talented." Eva agreed. "Her mother was a photographer, traveled all around the world. She definitely has her mother's eye. It's only a matter of time before she breaks out of this town."

"What's stopping her?" Dean asked. "Speaking of Abigail where is she this morning. I thought she would be making fun of me by now."

"She's at school, she'll be back around 3." Eva said getting up from the table to wash out her cup.

"School? What's she studying?" Dean asked, "probably photography or something."

"Dean, Abigail's still in high school. She's a senior." Eva finished, as if Dean had already known.. "Now I have to get back work. You and Sam have fun looking for apartments. We'll see you for lunch." Eva said leaving a Dean standing in the kitchen. Dean grabbed an apple from the counter and reveled in the new information about Abigail. If she was a senior in high school, she could have only been 17 or if he was lucky 18 years old.

Lucky, here he was 27 years old and wishing that the girl he saw in the shower was 18 years old. Thankfully Sam choose that time to come back and save Dean from his own thoughts. Because as of right now they were only going to get him into trouble

* * *

So the next chapter is going to be a lot! longer! It's just taken me a little bit longer than I thought to figure out how I want all of this to play out! Hope you enjoy! 


	5. Family Curse

Hey Peoples. Heres the next chapter, and as promised it's a bit longer! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam knew that there was something wrong with his brother. Dean was never the quiet one. Dean didn't handle loss well. He was too young to remember their mother's death but since their father had died Dean forced himself into their work. Dean sat in front of a computer screen reading over articles about the town and the new restaurant owners. "Okay so what we know is that he's been coming after girls ages 16-20, and they were all fairly new waitress, and they what, disappear?" Dean asked. 

"That seems to be it. Theirs always blood at the scene." Sam said closing the book that he had in front of him. Picking up his chair Sam placed it next to Dean's to read over his shoulder. "So even if these are the guys it may take them a while to pick a girl."

"Well the girls didn't have anything in common did they?" Dean asked pulling up another article about the town.

"Not that we've been able to piece together yet. Hey what's that?" Sam asked. The article currently on the page was about the cemetery Dean had been by last night. "This could take up our time."

"Deals with the devil," Dean said reading over the article. "This could be interesting. Or at least take up some time before they pick a girl."

Sam stretched his hands over his head letting out a yawn. "Okay I'll stay here and research Hargrove, you go for a walk in the cemetery see if you can find his unmarked grave."

"Sounds like fun to me." Dean said standing up from the chair. "Okay its 2:30 now we'll meet back at the house before dinner?"

"Sounds good." Sam said taking Dean's seat in front of the computer.

Dean walked the two block distance from the public library to the cemetery, to once again find Abigail taking photographs. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Dean said walking up behind her.

"You talked with my grandmother?" Abigail asked assuming that this was the part of the conversation where they stopped talking so much. "Yes, I'm still a high school student. What of it?"

"Nothing, you just look a lot older than you are. I'm guessing you're like what 17 18 years old?" Dean asked fishing for answers.

"I'm 17; I'm one of the youngest people in my class." Abigail explained moving to take a picture. "Is that a problem for you?"

The question caught Dean off guard for a moment. "There's no problem. So why are you skipping out on school. You don't look like the type of girl who would do that?"

"I guess you don't know me that well after all." Abigail said walking a short distance to a set of tombstones. "So Dean, you have a last name?"

"Winchester, Sam and I are from Kansas, but we travel a lot." Dean said following her.

"Winchester? Like the mystery house in California." Abigail asked laughing.

"And the rifle, most people say the rifle." Dean told her. When they stopped Dean looked down the tombstones that they stopped in front of. "You know the story behind the Winchester house?"

"Yea, married a rich guy who made guns that helped kill people, had a kid the kid died and then so did her husband. Some psychic tells her there's a curse on her family so she takes the fortune and runs, and builds that crazy house." She said taking a quick breath before beginning again. "But really I think that's ridiculous because any spirit that has the ability to travel cross country seems insane. And even if there was like a mammoth of a house would be able to confuse the spirits from killing her."

"That was sure a mouth full." Dean said laughing at her. "So who is this?" He motioned to the headstones in front of him.

'Arthur Matchlock  
November 1965-July 2001

Eve Matchlock  
March 1966- July 1993

Andrew Matchlock  
February-July 1993'

"Dean, do you believe in family curses?" Abigail asked faced turned down looking at the headstones in front of them.

"Do I believe in family curses?" Dean said out loud before letting his thoughts over take him. 'Well my mother was killed by some demon that wants to take my brother and make him be some murdering satanic force.' Dean thought.

"Dean?" Abigail said touching his arm softly to bring him from his thoughts.

"Yea, yea I do." Dean said turning to her. For a brief moment the two looked into each others eyes with a sense of understanding overcoming them. "My mother died when I was just a little kid, and my dad died this past year." Dean explained without getting into the supernatural aspect of his family. "Is this your family?" he said pointing at the headstones.

"Yea, my mom and baby brother died in a fire when I was little. And my father died a few years ago. I've been living with Eva since." Abigail explained. Waiting a minute to let the information sink in, "I should probably head home. Eva worries about me."

"That would explain why you walk around in the cemetery at night." Dean joked as they started to leave. "Look I know you have a life and you have your things, but do me a favor."

"What's that?" Abigail asked, turning to face him.

"If you feel the need for anymore late night walks around town, let me know I'll go with you." Dean said as he started to walk away again.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" She yelled standing firm in place. Dean turned around and walked back towards her. Without saying a word he reached around her to the small of her back resting his hand on the smooth skin between her shirt and her jeans. Letting his hand move lower to her jeans Dean grabbed a knife that she had tucked in her waistband.

"Trust me you do." He said before stepping back and putting the knife in his pocket and walked away.

When Dean entered the room he dropped the knife on the bed the shiny sliver catching Sam's attention. "Where'd the knife come from?"

"I took it from Eva's granddaughter. She was hanging out at the cemetery." Dean said opening up a journal from one of their previous trips.

"Should I even ask?" Sam laughed. His brother the human chick magnet. "What are you looking for?"

"Do you remember the family we met last year that had the same thing happen as us? I mean the mom and the fire." Dean asked, as if they could forget anything to do with those events. "Well I think there maybe something similar with Abigail's family."

"What gave you that idea?" Sam said leaving the bed and moving to sit next to his brother. "Did she say something to you?"

"I'm not sure. But her mother died when she was 4, her mother and baby brother died in a fire. Her brother was six months old that night." Dean finished knowing that information made the story a little more bizarre.

"I guess we can look into it tomorrow." Sam said. "What's their last name?"

"Matchlock, Arthur and Eve. The fire took place in 1993 so if that helps you focus your search."

"Matchlock really?" Sam laughed. The joke apparently being lost on Dean, "Matchlock is a type of gun from back in the 1500's."

"Yeah I really don't think that has anything to do with this." Dean said tucking the knife away in his duffle bag. "I'm going to head down to the kitchen and talk with Eva. Maybe I can get some info from her about her daughter."

"Just don't get us kicked out. I actually like this place." Sam said turning back to the computer to read over the articles he had saved.

Dean found Eva in the kitchen with Abigail. "Dean we were just talking about you." Eva said as she continued to cut the vegetables.

"Oh really?" he smirked walking his way to the island picking up a knife to help cut the items. "I presume that it's all in good taste."

"For the most part." Abigail teased.

"So Dean, your brother was telling us about your job." Eva started trying to keep the conversation flowing. Dean didn't respond right away. Usually while on a hunt they had cover stories or they were trying to pass as FBI agents, but in this case he wasn't sure what cracked up story Sam had told. "It must be fascinating writing for a magazine."

With a breath of relief, "It pays the bills. Plus it allows me to travel around. I've never really been the type of guy to get tied down to one place." He answered truthfully. The smirk on Abigail's face quickly vanishing. "But Sam wants to find a new home base. After our father died last year we've been moving around a lot."

"Well Andover is a wonderful place to be." Eva said taking the cut up items and throwing them all in a pot. "Oh no, Abby could you run to the store really quick and get me a carton of milk. I can't believe that I forgot to pick it up."

"Sure thing Gran." Abigail said putting her coat on.

"Dean, would you go with her. It's getting dark outside and I'd really feel more comfortable if she walked with somebody."

"Gran! I'm not helpless." Abigail complained, after a quick stare down match between the two women Eva won and Dean and Abigail were on their way to the corner market.

As the two walked in silence Dean tried to think of a rational way for him to bring up her mother's death. But he knew that if he pushed too hard now he would regret it later. Why was it that Dean had to play the sweet sensitive guy? Didn't these people get the memo! Dean does not equal man of virtue. Dean really doesn't equal anything having to do with being responsible.

"I'm really sorry about Eva. She can be a little pushy when she wants to be." Abigail said. "She seems to be under the impression that I need a boyfriend."

"Well it is nice to have someone, but I'm probably not the best choice." Dean said trying to let her off the hook.

"Well, I think you'd make a great boyfriend to some girl out their. I just know that I would never be able to put up with you. I mean you follow me, take my knife. My only means of protection and plus your probably really old too." She laughed walking into the store. Making her way to the back she grabbed a carton of milk and moved back to the front Dean in tow the whole way.

"Hey Abs just the milk?" the women behind the counter asked.

"Yep that's it." Abigail said putting the milk in a bag herself. "So any news?"

"No I'm not pregnant yet. Give Jimmy and me some time we only got married a month ago." She reminded. "So who's the guy following you? Is he that new guy that your Gran was talking about?"

"Dean," Abigail called. "Dean this is Krista Merrick. Krista this is Dean. He's staying at the boarding house while he and his brother find a house."

"Well, your lucky I'm a married women Dean or I'd try and steal you away from little miss goody two shoes right here and now." Krista joked, looking Dean over.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or scared." Dean asked looking between the two girls for some reassurance.

"Scared is probably the better of the two." Abigail picked. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yeah, 12:30. Why don't you bring the hunk along too, that way Jimmy can have someone to talk with?"

"We'll see." Abigail finished as she pushed Dean out the door.

Once outside Dean started laughing so hard that he had to stop a minute to catch his breath. "Wow, is there anyone in this town who doesn't think you need to get some action."Abigail stopped dead in her tracks and hit Dean upside the head. "What!"

"Dean Winchester that is not an assumption you get to make after knowing me for **2** days!" She said taking a minute to calm down. As the duo turned a corner Abigail immediately turned around running into Dean's broad chest. Using his hands to hold her waist was the only thing stopping her from tumbling to the ground. In a split second decision Abigail brought her hands to cup Dean's face not giving him in option in what she did next. Pulling him down to her level Abigail threw herself into an abrasive kiss taking control of the situation.

Dean knew that he should stop her, but the feeling of her lips on his was all the encouragement he needed. Throwing himself into the kiss it wasn't until a voice behind them cleared their throat that they pulled away.

* * *

I'll update again really soon! 


	6. The Trouble with Caring

Hey guys I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. Thank you for those of you who have posted reviews! I'm done with school for the year so I'm going to try and finish this story as much as I can in the next few weeks before I leave for Uganda, because well there's no computer for me to use over their. And I wont be back until the end of the summer. So I have the rest of the story played out in my mind I hope to finish it soon! Hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

As the voice continued calling their attention, Dean reluctantly pulled away to see who the unfortunate figure behind them was. Dean saw a guy who appeared to be around the same age as Abigail. "Can I help you?" Dean asked annoyed but, thankful for the interruption. Although he was enjoying the kiss, Sam's voice kept popping into his head.

"Ryan, hi." Abigail said talking to the person who interrupted. She took a few small steps separating herself from Dean. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I actually just got back to town a few hours ago." He answered shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Who's this?"

"This is Dean, Dean this is Ryan my ex-boyfriend." Abigail explained bitterly taking a step back towards Dean. Dean could sense the awkwardness to the situation by Abigail's body language.

Resting his hands on Abigail's shoulder Dean leaned over her to shake Ryan's hand. "It's nice to meet you Ryan."

"So how long have you guys been together?" Ryan asked

"It's kind of new." Abigail answered evasively.

"Oh honey don't be modest." Dean answered for her, wrapping his arms around his waist pulling her into his body. "We've officially been dating for a few weeks but I think it all started the day I rolled into town. She I live in the boarding house. It makes seeing each other very easy." He smirked cracking a smile.

"That's nice, so Abby have you given anymore thought to colleges for the fall?" Ryan asked trying to steer the conversation to a new topic.

"I'm thinking I still have quite a few months until graduation." She answered understanding that he didn't feel any more comfortable with the situation that she did.

"Babe we should probably be getting back Eva's waiting on us." Dean said softly leaning in by her ear, sending chills down her spin.

"Right, well Ryan I guess I'll see you around." Abigail said before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him away. "Sorry about that." she said as they ventured further away from the store.

"Hey, I don't mind, next time you want to randomly jump me, give me a little bit more warning, but other than that I'm on board. Never mind the hot chick is jailbait but it's all good." Dean joked. "So what did the ex do that warranted the show?"

"We dated for about 2 years, he was the football star. When he went on his college visit to Texas he hooked up with some girl down there. She got preggers which is probably the only reason I found out. He mouthed it off to one of the guys in the locker room who told it to me." Abigail said standing on the front steps, so that she was stood the same height as him. "That was my big high school drama. I still hear about it in the halls all the time. If you could do me a favor, and not mention the kiss or anything of the sort to Eva? She worries a lot since-."

"That's fine by me, do you really think that I want to hear Sam lecture me?"

"Well I better get this milk inside to Eva." Abigail said walking up the remaining steps. "Thanks again, and Dean in case you didn't already know, you're a good kisser," she called before running in the door embarrassed.

Dean turned smiling at the girl as she disappeared through the front door. Taking a seat on the front steps, Dean tried hard to remember his high school days. They seemed like almost a different life ago. After attending nearly 25 different schools in his lifetime it was a miracle that he had ever made it through. But the girl that just ran into the house had a light around her that he couldn't help but smile about. A girl who had lost so much in her life and still found a way to smile about something, where as Dean had lost a lot and had become a cynical person.

But the girl, the beautiful girl, 'wait a minute beautiful where had that thought come from.' Dean shook his head trying to think about anything but Abigail. Girls had always played a large role in his life but it mostly was to get something out of them and then run the other direction. But the more time he spent with Abigail the more the wanted to. It was turning into a vicious cycle. Kissing a beautiful girl was great, and a definite bonus of the job. But it irked Dean, that the whole situation revolved around a 17 year old girl. It wasn't so much of the fact that she was so young that bothered Dean, but more the fact that Dean actually cared.

* * *

The next few chapters will be a lot longer! Just wanted to give you something to let you know I'm still here! Hope you enjoyed! 


	7. Running Scared

Hey guys here's another update! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Over the next few weeks Dean and Sam investigated further into the history of the town. They had put to bed two disgruntled spirits, but still had yet to make any progress with the case that had brought them to town. "I'm starting to think this thing went to a different town." Sam said nursing a beer from the only bar in town. "Nothing has showed up yet, in all the other towns by now there was at least one incident." 

"They were starting to create a lot of attention, there probably laying low before they make their move. Even if they aren't here, I still think we should look more into Abigail's family. I mean she hasn't started showing any physic signs yet, but we're here we might as well look into it. Besides if her story is anything like yours at least we know the demon is going to come back for her." Dean said taking a long pull from his own. "I'm going to take off. I promised Abigail that I would go on a walk with her tonight."

"Dean-" Sam started to protest, as he watched his brother drop of few bills for his drink.

"Sammy I don't want to hear it." Dean said back to his younger brother.

"She's 17 Dean. Jailbait, underage. Anyway I put it she's still too young for you Dean."

"It's not even like that. Despite popular belief I can hang out with a girl without trying to get in her pants." Dean finished before walking away.

Sam took another long pull of his beer trying to figure his brother out. They had been in town for a little over a month now. And outside of the time spent researching and on hunts it seemed that almost all of Dean's free time was spent with Abigail. If Sam hadn't known any better he would have figured that his brother had feelings towards her, but Dean didn't fall for girls. Sure Dean had slept with his fair share of girls while they had traveled across the country, but he never spent any time with girls without the promise of sex, and even after the fact it was never more than one night. "Hope you know what you're doing." Sam said under his breath before turning back to the research they had compiled.

"So what did Sam say about you going on a walk with me?" Abigail asked as they walked down a deserted street. She knew that Sam had questioned their friendship.

"I didn't stick around to hear him out." Dean told her as they continued down the street. "So what's the destination tonight?"

"What makes you think that I have a destination in mind? What's wrong with just wanting to walk around town?" Abigail asked trying to hide the smile that lingered beneath her lips.

"Because you have that mammoth of a camera packed in your bag, which means you really want to take a picture of something. Chances are it's on the bad side of town because you know Eva and I would kill you if you went by yourself." Dean answered stopping to make his point more affective.

"Okay fine, there's this run down old house out past the tree line. A lot of kids go out there think the place is haunted, but there's this really pretty stain-glass window in the back of the house. I've wanted to photograph it for years." Abigail admitted.

"Okay, creepy old house it is." Dean laughed as they continued to walk to short distance across town. As they continued walking they soon found themselves at the end of the long row of trees that separated Andover from Wilmot. "Last chance to back out, before we walk into the deep dark woods?"

"I'm not scared. Are you?" She teased before heading into the woods ahead of Dean. They walked in silence for a few minutes before walking up towards the small run down shack.

"This place has a stain-glass window?" Dean asked taking in the appearance of the shack, the shutters were barely hanging on, and if there still was a front door it had been broken down years before. There weren't any functioning windows outside of the shards of broken glass that lingered, and the porch had since dissolved into the dirt surrounding the shack. "Even if it has one it hasn't been broken by some kid yet?"

"Hey, I'm a teenager. Just because were young doesn't mean that we all have a thing for vandalism. It's kind of a town legacy of something." Abigail said before moving unto what was left of the porch. "Are you coming or what?"

Dean watched her disappear into the house taking a minute to scratch his head before walking in himself. All the busted out windows gave enough light for the moon to give him a small glace at where he was headed. It was easy to find Abigail by the bright pink hooded sweatshirt she was wearing. "So where's this window you wanted to see so badly?"

"It's back here." Abigail called before heading further back. Dean followed and soon stood next to her looking at the colorful glass that was illuminated by the moonlight. "So this is it. I'll just take a few pictures and we can get out of here."

"Why does this place creep you out?" Dean asked feeling right at home with the surroundings.

"It doesn't creep you out?" Abigail asked taking her camera out of her bag. "Or is this your idea of a romantic date? Take a girl to an abandoned asylum and try and cop a feel?" She said raising the camera to her eye and snapping a few pictures of the window before placing the camera back in the bag.

"Do I look like the type of guy to make a move on a sweet innocent girl?" Dean smirked as they continued to stand in front of the window.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Abigail laughed before starting to move back to the front of the house.

"Hey," Dean called grabbing her arm and pulling her back to where they had previously stood. "I have never once tried to cop a feel on a girl in some asylum, or some run down shack. Although there can always be a first." Abigail took a minute to lean in slightly placing her arms on Dean's shoulders.

"If you were going to make a move on me," she whispered before leaning into his ear "you would have tried by now."

Holding her in place Dean lowered his head to put is mouth next to her ear "If I do recall, the one time, that we could even remotely call me coping a feel would be when you kissed me." Dean said before walking out of the house. Abigail wasn't far behind, the darkened house catching up with her nerves. As she ran out the door Dean grabbed her from behind and quickly covered her mouth to stop her scream. "Shh-there's someone walking toward the house with flashlights we gotta get out of here." Grabbing her hand Dean pulled her around the corner of the shack and behind a cluster of trees. As the flashlights got closer Abigail began to shed her pink sweatshirt.

Dean shot her a glance confused at what she was doing. "What, it's really bright I don't want them to see it, especially if it's the cops." She said crouching down behind the base of a tree. As she tried to hover low to the ground she began to teeter backwards, Dean caught her stopping her from hitting the ground, unfortunately the ground wasn't very flat because Dean soon toppled back taking Abigail with him. She landed ungracefully across his chest chestnut hair cascading into her face. Brushing it out of the way with his fingers letting the tips linger on her check, lowering his other hand to her waist, his fingers lightly grazing the bare skin between her pants and the thin shirt she was wearing.

Trying to remain as still as possible Abigail turned to see if the people approaching had heard them. Dean lowered the hand from her cheek bringing it to her waist to help adjust where she lay on his chest. The longer they stayed there the more awkward it would be after, especially if the people walking towards the house spotted them. Abigail began to fidget from her position causing Dean to silently groan at her movements.

"Yea so I'm a klutz, thanks for breaking my fall," she whispered slowly pushing herself off Dean's body. She began to look closer at the people before quickly standing she called out to the people, "Jimmy, Krista what on earth are you doing out here?" She said walking over towards them.

"Abs what on earth are you doing out here? It's 11 o'clock on a Friday night?" Krista asked smirking when she saw Dean make an appearance from behind the tree. "I see now. Trying to make a move on your new house guest? Hi Dean."

"Hey," He said walking closer up, handing Abigail her sweater. By all appearance's it would be easy to assume something of the sort, and if they had been able to read Dean's thoughts they would have been correct. "We were actually just leaving."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you guys later." Abigail called before running up to catch Dean. "Why the rush to get out of here?"

"I figured they're coming up here for some reason, four's a crowd." Dean added walking briskly away from the shack.

"Dean, slow down." Abigail said grabbing his hand to stop him from moving further. "What is your deal? I mean were enjoying the visit to the house, taking pictures and then other people show up and you clam back up. I'm starting to think that you're ashamed to be seen with me." She teased

"Abigail you know I don't care who sees me with you." Dean said trying to walk away again. "Look it's getting late I'm sure your grandmother will be looking out for you soon."

"Would you stop walking away from me?" Abigail yelled, causing Dean to turn and look at her. "I didn't force you to come out here with me. I don't force you to go on walks with me. You're the one who followed me into the cemetery and tailed me when I crawled out of my window, I didn't ask you for any of this!"

"I know that, that's not what this about. It's just starting to get late; it's been a long day." Dean said in a much quieter voice.

"You know what, it is getting late. You should head back Dean." Abigail said turning and going back in the direction of the shack.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked following her back.

"I'm going to walk back with Krista and Jimmy," She said softly. "I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your time."

"Abigail," Dean called watching her walk away and back into the house. Taking a minute to take a calming breath, making sure she was with Krista and Jimmy, before walking out of the woods and back towards town. During his long walk back he had a lot of time to think of the freak out between him and Abigail. He knew that the argument was brought upon by his sudden need to be anywhere but near her. Sam words kept playing through his head. He knew that he had been spending a lot of time with Abigail and for the most part it had been innocent. But there was the small part of Dean's brain that kept telling him that he needed to stop pretending. As he made it back to his room at the boarding house. Sam was already in bed typing away at his laptop.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Sam said looking up from his computer. "I can't hear Abigail upstairs?"

"She's not back yet. She's hanging out with a few of her friends. I got a call from Bobby he's got something for us, I'm pretty sure it's just a simple spirit. I'm going to go check it out I should be back in a day or two." Dean said as he started to put some clothes in his duffle bag.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked setting the computer down and getting out of his bed.

"Yea, I just want to get to Connecticut before the sun comes up." Dean said closing his bag. "I'll see you in a few days, be on the look out for the restaurant owner. Their getting pretty established around here." Without giving Sam a chance to respond Dean closed the door and headed down the stairs. Stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading out the door. As he walked onto the street to the Impala Abigail was making her way up the walk alone.

"Where are Jimmy and Krista?" Dean asked.

"I'm a big girl Dean; I don't need them to walk me to my front door." She bit back at him, before she caught a glimpse of his duffle bag, "hey, where are you going?"

"I have to be in Connecticut tomorrow for an article. I'll be back in a few days." Dean said opening the door to his beloved Impala

"Seems kind of sudden, but have a good trip." Abigail said hoping that Dean would give her something else to go on, a glimmer of anything. After standing awkwardly for a few moments Dean got into the car starting the engine and pulling away from the curb. Abigail waited until the taillights were out of her view before heading inside and upstairs to her room.

The next morning at breakfast Abigail noticed Sam dragging himself down the stairs. "Good morning Sam." Eva said as Sam sat down at the table. "I'm guessing Dean won't be down this morning?"

"Actually Dean's not here. He got a call from our publisher and he left last night for Connecticut. He'll be back in a few days." Sam explained.

"Well Abigail I guess you'll have to find someone else to go on your walks with you." Eva smirked before walking into the kitchen to grab a few more plates of food.

"So Dean was acting pretty weird yesterday before he left." Abigail said sitting down at the table in a seat across from Sam.

"Weird how?" Sam asked his intrigue picking up.

"We walked out to this abandoned shack just outside the city limits. I wanted to take a picture of this window, but something happened. Dean all of a sudden got really defensive and picked a fight with me." Abigail said grabbing a muffin from the table. "Tell my grandma I left early for school." She said before standing and leaving.

Sam excused himself from the table after a quick breakfast and went out to the front porch to make a few calls. First to Bobby, and then to Dean. "Yea, Dean when you get this give me a call." He said simply not letting on that he knew. Bobby said that he hadn't called Dean in a few weeks. So what happened that caused Dean to pick up and leave so quickly.

In actuality Dean hadn't made it more than 20 miles outside of Andover. He just needed a little time away from certain people. He needed to go into a bar and find some hot girl to hook up with a shake off the feelings that swirled around in his head. Caring and feelings wasn't a Winchester trait that he had acquired. It wasn't something that he wanted to deal with, but here he was. Hiding out in a hotel trying to forget the feeling of Abigail's skin on his fingertips. Shaking his head as if to shake the thoughts out, Dean ordered another beer trying to drown out the sound inside his head.

He had received a few voicemails from Sam and from Bobby letting him know that Sam knew he was lying. He was never going to hear the end of this.


	8. Shots for Shots

* * *

Dean pulled back up to the curb outside of the boarding house, afraid to enter. He knew the moment he did Sam would be on his case about leaving. And if he hadn't already he would soon piece together that it had something to do with Abigail. Of course Sam would think that Dean crossed the line, but it couldn't be further from the truth. 

Finally getting the courage to get out, he walked into the house finding Eva sitting by the check in desk folding some laundry. "Dean welcome back."

"Hi Eva, I'm glad to be back. I'll tell you living out of a hotel room it's all it's cracked up to be." Dean said trying to make conversation when in reality he had been living out of hotels for as long as he could remember. "Do you know if Sam's in right now?"

"Actually he and Abigail went down to the diner a few minutes ago to get something to eat."

"Okay, thanks, I'm going to go get settled in." Dean said before disappearing up the stairs. He had called Sam from the road and told him that he would be back today. He was glad that he didn't have to deal with him and Abigail first thing. After dropping his stuff off at the room he moved out to the porch to sit and enjoy the autumn night. He didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs until she spoke

"So I guess your back." Abigail said taking in his appearance on the porch swing.

"Yea, I got back a few hours ago. Your grandmother said you were out with Sam." He said standing from the swing.

"Yea, so how was your trip?" Abigail asked trying to make small talk.

"It was good, glad to be back though." Dean said, standing from the swing. "So Sam's still at the diner?"

"No he headed over to the library." Abigail told him knowing that the pleasantries had ended.

"Thanks see you later." Dean said before walking off of the porch and into the Impala to find Sam. Walking into the public library he knew that Sam with be in the research room, knocking lightly before slipping in he found Sam pouring over volumes of old town records.

"It's about time jackass." Sam said looking up briefly.

"What a warm welcome." Dean quipped before taking a seat across from his brother.

"So I called Bobby, about 45 minutes after you took off. He had no idea what spirit you're talking about." Sam threw his pen down getting angry with Dean. "I realize that you're not used to staying in once place for too long but this was almost too sudden. So just tell me that you left because you were going stir crazy and not because of Abigail."

Dean took a minute to spin the silver ring around his right hand ring finger before lifting his head up sheepishly. "I didn't do anything to her. But I can't help it man, she's hot."

"Yea and she's also 17 Dean. I know that even you have standards. Eva has been great to us, so don't screw this up." Sam yelled to his brother before leaving the research room.

'That went better than I thought.' Dean thought before leaving the library himself. As he drove back to the boarding house he caught of glimpse of Abigail walking into the Restaurant. He almost had to do a double take fearing that she might now make it out alive, but the owners had still yet to show any sign of being "their guys"

Dean waited outside the restaurant for Abigail to emerge. "Abigail." Dean called causing her to jump.

"Dean you scared the crap out of me." Abigail said clutching her chest for dramatic effect. "What do you want?"

"What where you doing inside there?" Dean asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was applying for a job. They need a new waitress." Abigail said smugly.

"That's not a good idea, Abs. Please just trust me on this." Dean said almost pleading with her.

"Dean unless you can give me a really good reason, I'm going to keep this job." Abigail told him, unwavering.

"I don't have a reason for you, I just don't think it's a good idea." Dean said trying to reason with out too much information. "I'm not trying to control you I'm just worried."

"Worried about what Dean? Look I'm glad your back, but I'm taking this job. So let it go Dean, just let it go." Abigail said as she started to walk away.

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride." Dean said moving back towards the car.

"Fine," she said before getting in the passenger seat. "So back to the house?"

"Or we could drive around for a while?" Dean suggested.

"It's almost 9 o'clock there's not a whole lot still open around here." She said as Dean started driving home. "Well actually there's a pool hall just outside the city limits."

"Sounds good, pool hall it is." Dean said as he continued driving outside of the town. Abigail leaned over turning on the radio letting the music blare through the speakers. "Sorry, I had it up really loud from my trip.

"That's okay. So Dean, trip was good?" She asked trying to resume the small talk.

"Yea, it was kind of a straight through trip. Not that big of a deal." Dean said trying to answer her without much detail. "So how's school?"

"Do you really like being reminded that I'm still in high school?" Abigail laughed. "It cant make you feel all that great that the girl you spend all your time with is a seventeen year old high school senior."

"Okay then what should we talk about."

"Well Mr. Winchester. If you're going to be staying in town, I think it's about time we found you a girlfriend." Abigail laughed.

"Didn't we talk about this earlier? I'm not the boyfriend type of guy." Dean explained pulling into the parking lot. "And since your so eager to find me a girlfriend why don't you put that effort toward finding yourself a boyfriend."

"Because the boys of this town are deeply stupid. I need a man not a boy." She joked as they walked into the building. There was a crowd of regulars sitting at the bar and a few playing pool. Abigail waved to the owner and grabbed a couple of cues for the two of them.

"So you come here often?" Dean asked.

"Every once in a while, the old owner went to school with my mother. I went to school with his son and he took over a few years ago." Abigail said racking the balls. "He let's me drink."

"I never pictured you as the underage drinker." Dean joked breaking the set.

"I don't do it that often." Abigail said sinking a few balls into different pockets. "So what are we playing for?"

Dean gave her a skeptic look before hitting a few in himself, "I don't know, what are you willing to put on the table?" Yes he was flirting and yes it probably wasn't a great idea. But you have to live a little.

"Miss a shot take a shot?" She suggested walking over to the bar. The bartender turned around taking a minute to talk with Abigail before handing her over a bottle of tequila and a 2 shot glasses. Dean stood back in admiration watching Abigail work her underage magic.

"Well, I guess you really can take care of yourself." Dean said taking the shot glasses from her. "So should we do a shot to start the game?"

"Give me a minute I need some salt and some limes." She said walking back over to the bar and picking up the rest of the items. She walked away from the bar taking extra time to sway her hips at the guy behind the bar. Stopping to wink at him before continuing over to Dean, he shook his head at her. "What I may be able to drink tequila but I hate the aftertaste."

Dean filled the glasses while Abigail licked and salted her hand. "You ready."

"Bottoms up." Dean said tapping glasses with her before downing his drink. Abigail took a second to like her hand before taking the drink, and then instantly put a lime in her mouth to kill the taste. "So do you want to break?"

After 3 games of pool Dean named Abigail the winner to stop her from her consumption of liquor. "Okay Abs, you win. Last shot then I'm sneaking you home."

"But I'm out of limes." Abigail said stumbling towards Dean. She set her pool cue down on the table. And leaned into his chest for stability.

"Can I get a water over here?" Dean called to the bar tender.

"Don't forget the lime." She tried to whisper to him.

"And a lime please." Dean called smiling as the man made he way over to the table with water and a single lime slice. "Thanks."

"Good luck with that one." The bartender told him laughing.

"Yea I'm guessing you've had some experience with her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she wont remember most of this in the morning." He said walking back behind the bar.

Abigail raised Dean's hand to her mouth licking the length between his thumb and index finger, before sprinkling some salt on his hand. Giving his hand a quick lick she downed the drink before putting in the lime in her mouth. "So do you think your done for the night?" he asked returning the pool cues to the wall he returned to find Abigail filled another shot glass. "No, no babe no more. It's time to get you home."

"Please, just one more round of lick it slam it suck it." She slurred out.

"What?" Dean exclaimed turning back to her grabbing a hold of her waist to stop her from moving.

"The tequila." She said changing the pitch of her voice. "So Dean-o let's get out of here." She said downing the last shot before pulling Dean out of the pool hall. "Thanks Carl." She called to the bartender tripping over her own feet as she left. If it hadn't been for Dean's grip on her she probably would have fallen to the ground.

Dean released his grip on her as she raced over to the Impala. Once she reached the car door she turned waiting for him to catch up. "So Abigail how exactly are you going to sneak up the banister and into your room? I think you might be a little too drunk for that."

"Well maybe we'll just have to stay out all night long." Abigail said, she was trying to whisper the words out but the words came out in a normal level.

"Well Abigail why don't we go out for a little drive, give you a chance to sober up and then you can sneak up the stairs to your room." Dean said making the final steps towards her. Placing his hands on her hips Dean leaned into her pulling her closer to his body.

"Dean, can you drive me somewhere?" Abigail asked through her drunken haze. "I promise if you drive me there I'll go home like a good little girl and go straight to bed." She laughed.

"Fine where to." Dean relented. Jumping up excitedly giving Dean a kiss on the cheek before running around to the passenger side door.

What had he just gotten himself into.

* * *

_Yes I know, I'm an updating machine and the moment. Let's hope it stays that way! _


	9. Backsesat of the Impala

* * *

Dean followed Abigail's direction and then soon found themselves parked over looking the ridge. Dean could alone guess that this is what the kids in the town called "lookout point". Making his earlier assumption that this was a bad idea even more correct. "So Abigail what's up with this?" 

"This is a place where dreams come true?" Abigail said relaxing against the back of the seat. "So Dean-o got any dreams that I can make come true?" She giggled.

"Abs, I think you're drunk." Dean told her cutting the engine.

"I know." She laughed again. "It's a great feeling."

After sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes Dean watched her adjust to get more comfortable. "Are you ready to head home?"

"But you didn't even get to see the ridge yet." Abigail said, before opening her door and walking around to his. Pulling open Dean's door she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the car leading him over to the railing surrounding the ridge. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's really dark. Cant see that much of it." Dean joked. "So Abigail getting tired?"

"Dean do you want to go home?" Abigail asked, "I know your old Dean but I thought that even you could stay up past midnight." Abigail inched her way closer to Dean, gently leaning her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Come on sunshine, lets get you home and into bed." Dean said wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders leading her back to the car. Opening her door Dean waited until she was safely inside before closing the door and walking around to his side. By the time he sat in the driver's seat Abigail had found her way into the backseat.

"There's more room back here, I can stretch out." Abigail said lying across the seat, lifting her arms above her head her shirt lifting to expose her toned stomach. "Okay Jeeves home please." She called sitting up in the backseat leaning forward resting her head on her hands on the seat.

"Home it is." Dean said before starting the car and shifting it into gear. After a few minutes on the road Abigail lowered on of her hands onto Dean's shoulder, pulling herself so her chest was leaning against the seat. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," mumbled Abigail before she lightly kissed his neck. She dragged her tongue lightly between kisses up from Dean's neck slowly up to his ear. Dean gripped the wheel tighter as Abigail's lips seduced his ear, trying to keep his composure and keep his mind on the road.

"Abigail what are you doing?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"What you aren't enjoying this?" She smiled making her way back to his neck.

"Abigail you need to stop." Dean said with a little more force this time. "I'm not joking around here."

Abigail continued her pursuit on Dean's neck. Starting to lose his focus on the road, Dean pulled over on the side of the deserted dirt road. "It's about time you stopped the car." Abigail said grabbing a hold of Dean's arms and pulling him over the seat next to her. With some effort Dean was now sitting in the back seat next to Abigail who looked ready to pounce. "Dean I think I might be drunk."

Dean had to laugh at her. It almost made him forget the fact that he was supposed to be the adult here. "Miss Abigail I do believe you are correct."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Abigail said shifting her weight onto her knees so she towered over him, but not before hitting her head on the ceiling. "Ow!"

"Careful there babe." Dean said rubbing the top of her head, letting his hand run down the side of her face running his thumb along her cheek.

"Dean, how come you won't kiss me?" Abigail whined before sliding on leg over his lap straddling him. "You know I like you, so what's the problem?"

Abigail continued to shift her position on his lap causing Dean's hands to reach out and still her moving body. "The reason Abs is because you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying." She said before pressing her lips to his. Dean let out a muffled protest giving Abigail a chance to purse his mouth more fully. It only took a few more seconds before Dean's rational thought went out the window, and he was kissing her back.

Abigail's hands made their way down Dean's sculpted chest reaching for the bottom edge of his shirt running her hands under it to feel the bare muscles of his stomach. Dean placed one hand at the small of her back pulling her body closer to his, while his other hand became tangled in her hair kissing her with more force. Dean carefully ran his hands over her warm skin of her abdomen working her shirt up along the way. Abigail unwrapped her arms from around his neck and helped him get her shirt over her head. Once the article of clothing had cleared her mouth he stopped holding the shirt in place covering Abigail's eyes. A smirked appeared across Dean's face and he saw Abigail struggle to take the shirt off her face. Dean placed a simple kiss on her lips before pulling back to let his moth hover next to hers.

"Dean, I know you're still right in front of me. So stop teasing me and kiss me already." She whimpered. Dean didn't have to be told twice and crashed his lips back to her allowing her to finally pull the shirt off of her body. Leaving her exposed to his gaze. The kissing quickly resumed again and this time it was Abigail's time to do the teasing. Leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw she reaches to a spot of his neck gently nipping at his skin.

Dean brought his hands back to her hips running his hands up and down along her jeans. The voice in the back of his head was telling him to put the brakes on this, but the rest of him had other motives. Leaning his head back against the seat, Dean tried to take a calming breath and relax.

"What's wrong?" Abigail said noticing that he wasn't participating anymore. While she was waiting for his answers she made her way back to his neck, which was now fully exposed due to his new position.

"We need to get home, it's late and you have school in the morning." Dean said opening the back door and sliding out. Leaning up against the car to try and calm his nerves and other parts of his body before getting back in the car. Abigail was now sitting in the front seat attempting to pull her shirt back on. The abrupt stop of activities had seemed to sober Abigail right up. They rode in silence back to the boarding house. Dean had barley rolled to a stop before Abigail jumped out of the car quietly making her way up to her room.

At this point in time Abigail didn't care whether or not she woke up the other guest or if her grandmother heard her or not. Grabbing her pajama's off her dresser she quickly changed climbing into her bed, for what she was sure would be a sleepless night.

Dean took a few minutes to calm himself, praying that Sam was already asleep. He could just tell Sam the truth with the exception of the roadside detour. Making his way into the house Dean found the house deathly silent, and he was thankful for that. Quietly enter his room he found it dark with the exception of the glow from Sam's computer screen. He quickly stripped of his shoes jeans and shirt before crawling into bed. He knew in the morning he was going to have to talk with Abigail. And it was going to change everything.

Everything.

* * *

_I'll Post Again Soon!_


	10. The Morning After

* * *

The next morning when Sam woke up, Dean was already typing into the computer pooling over the research that he had spent most of the night before compiling. "What time did you get back." He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Late, so we may have a problem." Dean said setting the computer down on the bedspread. Standing and starting to pace the floor of their small room. "Abigail got a job at the Restaurant, as a waitress. She's the perfect target for this thing." Dean said trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

"That's perfect!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. "She'll make perfect bait."

"Bait? Sam are you serious? You want to use Abigail as bait? She's just a kid man we can put her life in risk, especially since we don't know how to kill this thing yet." Dean yelled.

"Dean, she's not going to get hurt. Plus she just started working there. It's going to take time for this thing whatever it may be to choose it's girl." Sam said finally getting out of his bed. "Look I'm sorry that you've started to fall for this girl but Dean you need to focus on the big picture here."

"Since when are you for putting people in danger Sam? I thought you were the person for keeping everyone safe." Dean answered back getting angry.

"Look Dean, our whole lives have been about risk. Dad risked our lives when he took us on hunts with him, we risk our lives everyday trying to save people. It's just our lifestyle."

"You don't have to remind me, I know all about what we risk." Dean yelled as he rummaged through his bag for his clothes. "I know what we've given up for this job."

"Dean it's our job to keep people safe. Abigail will be safe." Sam told him, trying to understand where his brother was coming from with his blow-up.

"I know, I'm going to go shower, I'll see you after breakfast." Dean said before leaving the room.

Sam changed into some semi clean clothes realizing that he hadn't hit the Laundromat in a about a week, before headed down the stairs to breakfast to find Eva and a few other house guest's sitting around the table but no Abigail. "Good morning everyone." He said sitting down.

"Good morning Sam." Eva greeted.

"Morning, Dean wont be down this morning."

"Didn't expect him too, he usually doesn't make it to morning meals." Eva answered before sitting down at the table.

Dean finished drying off his body and had gotten dressed with the exception of his shirt and moved to the sink to shave. Abigail had just drug herself out of bed. She knew taking Dean to the pool hall probably wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't help but love pressing him to the limit. She just didn't expect him to pull back so hard and so quickly. Making her way to the second floor bathroom she found the door closed but due to it being breakfast she opened the door to find a shirtless Dean standing with shaving cream covering half of his face. He quickly turned his head to see who had interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I just figured everyone was already at breakfast." She said backing out the door again, suddenly feeling underdressed in tanktop and shorts.

"It's okay, I've walked in on you in less." Dean said trying to make light of the conversation. "So how's your head feeling?"

"'It's there, could you hand me the aspirin in the cabinet." Abigail said moving back into the bathroom again.

Dean opened the cabinet fishing out the medicine bottle for her. Handing her the bottle there fingers briefly brushed before she pulled back prying open the bottle and swallowing the pill dry. "I should be done in a minute or so if you want to wait." Dean filled in.

"Sure, thanks." Abigail said taking a seat on the back of the toilet watching Dean as he continued to shave. Neither really knew what to say, or how to approach the situation from the night before. "So about last night."

"Abs," Dean said softly whispering her name. "It shouldn't have happened. I mean, kissing you was—"

"Dean, I cant keep doing this. A girls heart can only take so much." Abigail said placing her head in her hands.

"Abigail I'm a lot older than you, okay your 17 I'm 27 it's just not in the cards." Dean said wiping the remaining shaving cream off his face.

"Right, well if you're done. I have to shower. I have to go to high school with all the other 17 year olds" Abigail said as she stood. Dean took a minute to grab his things, and as he closed the door behind himself he caught a glimpse of her bare back before walking back to his room.

Sam made his way back to the room and they continued there ritual of digging into the history of town further. They had been in Andover for about 2 months now, and it was only a matter of time before their demon struck. And with Abigail as a new employee it only made Dean more anxious to kill this thing.

"Can I get you anything else?" Abigail asked the couple sitting at the table. Shaking their heads no she left the check and the table and moved back towards the kitchen to watch her tables.

"You're doing a great job." A voice said walking towards him.

"Thanks Dominick. You guys have created an amazing restaurant." Abigail complemented her boss.

"You already have the job." He laughed, resting a hand on her shoulder. "The sucking up can stop now."

Over the past few weeks of working Dominick would flirt with her casually. She didn't think too much off it. Besides it was nice to have someone flirt with her since Dean had cut himself off from her.

"I better get back out there." Abigail said walking back out to her tables. Dominick simply smiled at his cooks before heading back into his office. Abigail finished her shift and was putting her jacket on to go home when Dominick walked back out. "Hey I'm taking off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want a ride home?" Dominick asked sliding on his sport's coat.

"Um, sure, if it's not out of your way." Abigail said meekly. They duo walked out, and slipped into the car and began the trek home. Unknown to both of them that Dean was waiting outside the restaurant for them to leave so he could go inside and search. Hoping to find some kind of clue to the demon. Sliding in an open window he made his way back to the offices. Find the door locked her quickly unlocked the door, making his way towards the desk to go through the files. Sitting in the desk chair he moved to the locked filing cabinet. Picking the stapler up from the desk he found the key and which gave him a good laugh at how stupid people were. Well maybe in this case a demon not a person.

Finding a file marked waitresses he slowly made his way through each document looking at the pictures of the girls. The file dated back 3 years and included all the murders/disappearances that had brought them to town in the first place. Sam definitely owed him a beer for this one. Skimming towards the more recent files he soon found the list of a few girls who worked at the restaurant here in Andover. Taking a slip of paper from the desk he quickly wrote down the names of the girls Dominick had on file. Flipping to the last page he came across the name he had feared to see. 'Abigail Matchlock.'

Dean closed the file and put everything back in the same place before relocking the room and making his way back out of the office and restaurant and back to the boarding house. More concerned and convinced that things with Abigail were only going to get worse now that he knew the intent.

"Thanks for the ride." Abigail said as she started to get out of the car.

"Hey Abigail," Dominick called causing her to turn back to the open window. "would you like to stick around after we close up tomorrow for some dinner?" He asked.

"Dominick-"

"I have some new recipes that I'd like to try out. I just need someone to test them before I serve them to the customers." He reasoned.

"Okay, I'll ask my grandmother. It being a school night and all." She said trying to remind him of her age.

"That's great. I'll see you tomorrow." Dominick said making sure that she made it safely inside before driving away.

Abigail made her way inside finding Sam and her grandmother drinking coffee in the kitchen. "Hey Abigail how was work?"

"It was fine. Um Gran is it okay if I have dinner at the restaurant tomorrow. Dominick has some new recipes he wants to test out. And who can eat better than me." She laughed pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"It seems to me this Dominick might have feelings for you?" Eva commented smiling behind her cup.

"Gran, he's almost 30 years old." Abigail said sipping her drink.

"Whatever you say dear. Just don't stay out too late." Eva told her, before rinsing her cup out and putting it in the sink. "Goodnight you two."

"So you like the job?" Sam asked trying to make small talk.

"Yea, the people I work with are really amazing and besides the slight creep factor of Dominick it's a great job." Abigail responded.

"What makes him so creepy?" Sam asked trying to question her without letting on too much.

"I'm not sure. It's either the way he smiles or something in his eyes, but if he wasn't such a nice guy you'd think he had something to hide." She said shortly before Dean entered the kitchen. "And on that note. Good night Sam." She said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs not acknowledging Dean other than to look him in the eye before quickly averting her gaze.

"You think she's still mad at me?" Dean asked before sitting in the seat Abigail left.

"So what'd you find out?" Sam said getting down to business.

"It's our guy. In his desk he has a file on the waitresses. He's already picked out a few in town. Abigail's on the list." Dean said handing Sam the paper he wrote the names down on. "You need to convince her to quit that job Sam. I don't care what it takes."

"She's not going to listen. She's having dinner with Dominick tomorrow night." Sam told him.

"Well I guess you win then? She'll be bait hopefully he'll make his move tomorrow night and we can put an end to this thing." Dean said before standing from the table. "It's been a long night, I'll see you in the morning."

Sam watched his brother walk away. Things had been pretty tense for the past few weeks. Dean never admitted to him what happened but him and Abigail hadn't been the same since their trip to the pool hall. Sam could only imagine what had happened, he knew his brother. And he knew that when it came to attractive girls there wasn't much that would stop him from getting what he wanted.

"Why couldn't I have just had a sister?" Sam exasperated before putting his cup in the sink and heading up the stairs to bed.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for how long it too me to get this posted! Hopefully I'll wrap this up before I leave. I leave for Africia in 10 days so wish me luck on finishing this thing otherwise were looking at a 2 month hiatus...hopefully I'll be back soon!  
_


	11. Letting Your Emotions Show

It was the next afternoon and Dean and Sam still hadn't found a sure fire way to kill this thing demon, whatever it was. All they knew it that it was more than likely going to strike tonight. With it's intended target being Abigail. Dean sat on the porch swing waiting for Abigail to get home from school and to try and convince her to stay away from Dominick. Abigail made her way up the walk automatically seeing Dean, the thought automatically sprang to mind, to turn around and walk around the house to the back door, but that would just be childish the exact reason Dean wanted to stay away from her. Hoping that she could make it into the house without having to talk to him seemed like a difficult feat. 

"Abigail." Dean said simply standing as she made her way up the stairs. "Can we talk?"

"What do you want Dean? We've been avoiding each other for a while now. We've gotten good at it, why break the cycle."

"I don't want fight with you." Dean said sitting back down, almost as a sign of peace. Abigail understood and took a seat next to him, making sure to leave plenty of room between them. "How have you been?"

"I've been great Dean, finishing school enjoying the company of people my own age. Taking walks around town taking pictures, work. It's pretty basic stuff." She said trying to bite back the extra attitude in her voice.

"Work at the restaurant, how's that been going?" Dean asked fishing for clues.

"It's fine. I'm actually having dinner with the owner tonight. He wants me to try some of his new recipe's." Abigail said with a bit a pride. "I of course asked Gran and she said it was fine. She thinks I should go on a date with him. She doesn't seem to care that he's 29." Abigail said to rub her age gap in his face.

"Well I think Eva's gone a little crazy." Dean said, knowing that Eva wouldn't be okay with the 12 year age gap. "How about you play hooky from work and we go out on a picture hunt like we used to?" Dean said trying to find a way to get her away from work.

"Dean I have to work tonight. Your job may be flexible but my isn't." Abigail said standing up from the seat. "I'll see you." She said before going in the house.

And so tonight would be another stake out. Dean and Sam had driven down the road past the restaurant and were waiting down the road for the end of the business day.

Abigail was saying goodbye to the last few customers and she moved to lock the door after them. Turning back into the restaurant Dominick was busy in the kitchen preparing a new meal. Abigail moved towards the kitchen's row of clean plates and silverware moving back into the room to set a place setting for herself and Dominick.

"So what are we eating first?" Abigail asked moving next to the stove to stand next to Dominick. "From here it looks like more pasta? Don't we have enough pasta on the menu?" She asked lifting herself up on to the counter top.

"Yes it's more pasta. If you have forgotten we have an Italian restaurant here. Pasta is kind of a given." Dominick said taking a noodle out of the pasta and holding the spoon next to Abigail's mouth. Carefully blowing on the noodle she opened her mouth allowing him to feed her the hot noodle.

"It's good. Really, really hot but good." Abigail said fanning her mouth. Dominick handed her a glass of water next to him to her which she gladly accepted and sipped. "So my grandmother is convinced that you invited me for dinner because you wanted to get me alone." Abigail smirked trying to draw the truth out of him.

"Well I wont lie to you." Dominick started pausing for dramatic effect. "You are a very pretty girl Abigail."

"Why thank you." Abigail said starting to wish that she hadn't brought up the topic now. "I'm going to go finish cleaning up out front. I'll see you in a few minutes." Abigail quickly hopped of the counter top and moved out into the restaurant wanting to get away from the awkward situation.

Dean and Sam watched Abigail move back into the seating area. Pulling back from the window they hid their faces trying to observe without getting caught. Even if they did get caught at least Dean could say he wanted to keep an eye on her. Yes it might have been a little stalker like but better to stalk her rather than let her die. In their last few months in Andover Sam had watched Dean when he was with Abigail. It was almost a completely different Dean than he had ever seen in his life. It wasn't about getting rid of this demon as much as it was making sure that Abigail didn't get hurt. Physically or emotionally. Which considering the way Dean was on previous jobs shocked the hell out of Sam.

"Man this is taking too long." Dean said leaning against the building frustrated. "What does he want to wine and dine her before he kills her?"

"Dean just try to stay focused. This is the closest we have gotten to this thing and we've been trailing it for months. A few more minutes or hours isn't going to kill you." Sam said trying to be the reasonable one.

"I just wish they'd get on with it already."

"What you don't like watching the girl you have a thing for with someone else?"

"Sam for the last time." Dean said firmly trying to keep his voice down. "I just don't want her to get hurt. She's been through enough in her life without having to deal with more crap."

"Just keep watch, I'll head to the back and try and find an open window. Were going to have to get in there sooner or later." Sam said leaving his brother to gaze in the closed window.

Abigail finished cleaning up the front and had nothing else to do but go back into the kitchen with Dominick. He wasn't an appalling man or anything, but there was just something about him that didn't sit right with her. As she moved back towards the kitchen Dominick exited the door carrying to plates of food. "Are we good to go out here?" He asked upon seeing her.

"Yep, that food smells so good." Abigail said moving to the table they had set. "So here's to really great food." She said holding up her glass to toast. The both quickly dug into their food Abigail making noises with each bite. "This is amazing!"

"Well thank you. I guess this means it'll be on the menu soon." Dominick smiled. "So Abigail what are you going to do next year?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'd love to get out of here." Abigail answered truthfully. "Not that Andover's that bad of a place but I've been here for too long."

"So you'd really leave me?" Dominick answered, really laying on the puppy dog eyes. "You're probably our best waitress, Dylan and I would really hate to lose you."

"Speaking of Dylan. Other than when I was hired I haven't seen him around much, did he leave town or something?"

"No he's still in town. He just isn't a huge people person. He tends to do more of the business aspect of this job. Other than having a say in who works her he really doesn't have much to do with day to day business." Dominick explained. "So you're grandmother runs a boarding house?"

"Yeah, I've been living with her most of my life." Abigail said hoping that he would drop the topic, before they got to why she was living with her grandmother.

"I'm sorry about your family. It must have been hard on you to lose them at such an early age." Dominick apologized reaching across the table to grab her hand. The second their hands connected a chill ran down Abigail's spine, and not in a good way.

Pulling her hand away, "how do you know about what happened to my family?"

"It's a very small town Abigail, word spread's pretty quickly around here." Dominick said rising from his chair. He walked over to Abigail's side of the table, and reached his hand out to help her from her chair.

Pushing the chair back herself she stood but kept as much distance between herself and Dominick as she could. Something wasn't normal anymore. Something about the way he looked at her, or the way his smile turned into a sadistic smirk was more than enough for her to wish she had stolen her knife back from Dean, or at least had some pepper spray like the girls in the city. "You know dinner was great, and I think it'll make a great addition to the menu." She rambled quickly looking down for her purse. "But it's a school night I should probably get going." As she turned to leave Dominick grabbed her elbow pulling her back to him. His grip on her elbow tightened as he began to drag her further back into the restaurant towards the offices. "Okay Dominick the jokes over, let me go." She yelled and she tried to free her arm from his crushing grasp.

Dominick only pulled her hand until they reached the door for Dylan's office. Opening the door Dominick pushed Abigail where she landed gracefully on the floor. He quickly closed the door, and locked it. Before heading back down the hallway. Dean watched Dominick renter the room without Abigail. Beginning to get worried Dean moved around the building to try and find Sam. Seeing an open window that he assumed Sam crawled through Dean began to make his way into the room only to fall through the window when Sam opened the closet door. "Sammy you scared the crap out of me." Dean said picking himself up from the floor.

"Sorry Dominick came in here for a minute, what's going on out there?" Sam asked he clearly hadn't been able to see.

"He drug Abigail down the hallway. I'm guessing she's in one of these offices in the hall." Dean said poking his head out the door. After making sure the coast was clear Sam and Dean checked the few doors that were in the hall. Finally finding the locked door Dean took out his trustee lock pick and began working on the door as quickly as he could while Sam kept a look out.

Right after regaining composure on the floor Abigail quickly looked around the sparsely decorated room for a phone to call for help. In the struggle with Dominick she had dropped her purse which had her phone in it. After not finding anything to help her escape she moved over to the window. This part of the building looked out over part of the town. A hill and a nice drop below it. Even if she climbed out the window chances of her getting hurt were still pretty high. But when she heard the doorknob jiggle she knew she'd rather get hurt rolling down the hill then stick around for Dominick to come back.

Pushing up on the window she finally notice that it had been nailed shut. As if it would be appected that she would go for the window. The jiggling of the doorknob continued and now she was sure that Dominick was just trying to scare her more. Deciding against her better judgment Abigail raisied her clothed elbow to the glass window and began trying to break it by sheer force. After a few tries she was finally able to break through the glass, but not before cutting her arm on a few shards. As she pulled her self onto the window sill she gained a few more cuts for the glass pain searing through her body.

She was about to jump down the 10 foot drop to the hill when the door burst open. Only it was Dominick's face that she saw it was Dean followed by Sam. "Abigail," Dean said rushing into the room to take her off the window sill. The moment Abigail was in his arms feet barely on the ground Abigail clutched Dean closely and began to cry. "It's okay girl. I wont let anyone hurt you." Dean said rubbing a calming hand across her back. Pulling back slightly, "Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, um I had to break the window I cut myself a few times." Abigail said raising the sleeve on her shirt that was already soaked with blood.

"We have to get you out of here." Sam said, checking back into the hallway. "Abigail have you seen anyone except for Dominick?"

"No, it was just him, but this is Dylan's office." Abigail said still held in Dean's arms. "He isn't around much."

"Dean," Sam said calling his brother attention back from the young girl in his arms. "What if Dominick is just the collector?" Sam asked the questions going over Abigail's head. "I mean we didn't do any research into Dylan, what if he's what we're after?"

"We need to get Abigail out of here before any of this gets started." Dean started leading them back into the hall.

"It's too late." Dominick said, from behind them. "The time has already come."

"Look dude you better step out of our way." Dean said holding a hand gun up to his face. "So would you like a face full of lead or do you want to step aside and let us out." Both men stood toe to toe after a few moments of a blazing eye battle Dominick stepped aside allowing the three to pass by. But not before leaving a remark in Abigail's ear.

"Machida will wait for you." Dominick whispered causing Abigail to jump in fear. Dean made his way back and punched him squarely in the jaw sending him to the floor. Abigail smiled slightly and exited the restaurant with Dean and Sam.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Sam said softly as they walked over to the Impala. Dean tossed Sam the keys and surprised everyone including himself when he climbed into the backseat next to Abigail. Wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders letting her cry into his chest.

* * *

_Hey guys I'm working like crazy to get as much done before I leave. I know that I'm not going to be able to finish the story completely before I leave, but I promise to give you a few more updates and chapters before I leave, Africa in 3 days!  
_


	12. Keeping Promise's

_Hey guys! I'm back from Africa! And just let me say that it was amazing!!! Here's the next part of the story! I hope you all find it worth the wait. Hopefully I'll have a pretty regular update of about 2 chapters a week! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Dean and Sam sat patiently in the emergency room waiting for Abigail to be released. She had 3 deep cuts from the glass that they had to stitch up and dress before they could go back in. "She's going to be fine Dean." Sam said trying to calm his brother's nerves.

"Sam, this isn't over yet. Dominick, this thing it's still gonna happen. And now that Abigail knows she's not going to be safe until this is over." Dean said resting his head in his hands. "I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"She's out of this Dean. She wont be going back to the restaurant, she wont be anywhere near this." Sam told him. "But we do have to question her though. It'll be okay Dean."

"I know, I'll go do it now." Dean said standing and walking back towards the curtain that Abigail was at. A female doctor was putting on the final bandages. "Hey," he said softly walking in.

"Hey," Abigail said her face instantly brightening up.

"Well, Abigail you should be fine. You'll have to come back in five days to get the stitches out." The doctor said. "If your boyfriend wants to wait with you, someone will be by to discharge you soon."

"Thanks," Abigail said not caring to correct the doctor. Giving her a smile of thanks before the doctor left the curtain area. Dean took the doctor's seat and moved to sit next to Abigail. "16 stitches. I'm going to have some pretty awesome scares from this thing." She smiled sadly.

"But you'll be fine." Dean said taking her hand being careful not to hurt her. "So other than the cuts, how are you?"

"I'm a little shaky. Dominick has always been so nice and then today he just. I don't know it's like he snapped." She said looking down at their joined hands. She didn't want to acknowledge it for fear that Dean would pull away again.

"Did he say anything to you? I mean did he hint on before he went all physco?" Dean asked.

"Not before, but he said something to me before you punched him. He said that Machaid would wait for me?" Abigail told him. "Does that make any sense to you? Because to me it's all coming out in riddles?"

"No but I'll look into it." Dean said matter of factly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yea, me too. After this we should probably head over to the Sheriff's station, before Dominick has a chance to leave town.

"No, we cant do that."

"I don't understand?" Abigail asked confused.

"There's a reason why we had you tell them that you tripped on a rug and into the window. Trust me, Dominick is going to pay for this, but Sam and I need a day to figure this out."

"Dean I don't understand.' Abigail said leaning her head back on to the pillow.

"I know, but do you trust me?" Dean said moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"You know I do." Abigail told him. "I just-"

"I promise. He's going to pay for what he did to you. Just let me take care of this." Dean said leaning over to give her a small kiss on the forehead. Leaning her body into his chest, Dean held her rubbing small circles on her back calming her into a half sleep. The doctor finally came back in and discharged Abigail, with instructions to come back in a few days. Dean wheeled her to the car complaining all the way that she felt like an invalid in the chair.

When they got back to the boarding house Dean carried Abigail up to her room. Carefully removing her shoes and jacket before sliding her underneath the covers. Waiting a moment too long to watch her sleep Eva stood waiting on the landing between the 2nd and 3rd floor. "Dean?" she said simple, half question half acknowledging her presence.

"Hi Eva." Dean said closing the door to the stairway. If Eva was going to yell at him he at least didn't want Abigail to wake up. "That wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh really, and what does it look like?" she smiled.

"Abigail didn't want to worry you. She tripped at work, and fell into a window. She got a few cuts on her arms. Sam and I took her to the emergency room, she got a few stitches." Dean explained.

"Is she okay?" Eva asked playing the concerned grandparent.

"The doctor says she's going to be fine. I think Abigail was just more embarrassed than anything." Dean told her trying to make light of the situation.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Eva said turning and walking down the hallway.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and started towards his room. Before he could open the door he heard the door to the stairs open. "Dean." Abigail whispered moving closer to him.

"Hey, I talked to Eva I told her what happened. You should really get to bed. You have school in the morning." Dean said unintentionally reminding himself of her age, it hadn't seemed to matter when he saw her in the hospital bed, but now he couldn't help but think about it.

"I know, I just wanted to say thank you. If you hadn't of showed up-"

"Don't think like that. Everything turned out okay." Dean said rubbing the tops of her arms. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Abigail started to turn back to her room but stopped and moved back to Dean's arms to give him a final hug. The hug didn't last too long before Abigail turned and run up the stairs. Dean smiled to himself before turning and heading back into his own room.

Sam looked up at his brother when he walked in. "I heard you talking to Eva. Are we all good?"

"Yeah, were going with the rug story. So Abigail told me that Dominick said 'Machaid would wait for her.' Does that name ring any bells for you because I'm drawing a blank." Dean asked sitting down and picking up their dad's journal.

"Not off the top of my head but I'm sure a little bit of research would be helpful." Sam said pulling his computer toward his body. The duo spent a few minutes in silence both compiling any information they could find. "Okay so the only thing that I can tell so far, is that it seems to be every six months that 3 girls go missing. Now in general that's not that big of a deal but they all go missing during a one week span. And it's exactly 6 months apart."

"So in other words we have nothing." Dean said closing their dad's journal. "Did anything come up when you typed in Machaid?"

"Just the name of a city in Japan." Sam said lowering the screen of the computer. "Dean I don't know what to tell you. It's always the first full week of the month. Which means we have 2 days until this thing is supposed to end."

"So we have to days to find the other 2 girls, and take this thing down."

"Dean maybe we should get some sleep. Agonizing over this isn't going to help at all tonight. Why don't we just get some sleep and head over to the library tomorrow." Sam said turning off the bedside lamp.

Dean took a deep breath before continuing his search on the internet, hoping a praying for a solution to what was happening and a way to protect Abigail and keep his promise...for once

* * *

* * *


	13. In the Light of the Morning

_Hey guys! I'm back from Africa! It was amazing, sorry it took me a little bit longer to update. Having a few creative problems. But don't worry I'm going to finish this story soon. So the next update should be longer and be coming out soon! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning Sam rolled over to find the room empty but notes stuck to the wall seeming like Dean had made some progress in his searching last night. More information about the previous towns this demon had been too, and more information on the demon itself. It seems that Dean had found a way to kill it. But that still didn't explain where Dean was now. 

"Dean how'd you end up here?" Abigail asked stretching out on the bed and across the half of Dean's body she was lying on.

"I kept hearing noises from your room, and after last night I didn't want to take any chances. After I climbed the stairs to check on you, you kept tossing and turning. Talking in your sleep, I just planned on staying till you feel back to sleep but I must have gotten tired too." Dean explained.

"I'm sorry, I kept you awake." Abigail said running a hand through her messy hair.

"It's not big deal. I was up researching anyway." Dean said looping a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I found some stuff about Machaid, I think I found a way to kill it so hopefully this will all be over soon."

"Until then?" Abigail asked leaning back on Dean's body. "I mean I cant really just stay here the whole time."

"Go to school, try to go on like normal. Just don't forget to stay away from the restaurant, and stay away from Dominick." Dean told her running his thumb against the smooth surface of her cheek.

"Dean what's going on? I mean I lied to the hospital and my grandma about how this happened. You wouldn't let me go to the police and report this. I don't understand what's going on but you seem to have a pretty good grasp on this whole Machaid thing. So I don't mean to push you on your secrets but I need some answers or I'm going to go to the cops and tell them everything."

"I promise I'll tell you everything. Just give me some time, to figure this all out." Dean said pulling her closer, and back onto the bed, where they sat and laid for a few more minutes. "We should probably get up. People will be looking for us soon."

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Abigail laughed turning her face into Dean's body. "Dean this may sound weird. But would you mind sleeping here until this whole thing is over. I know it's crazy but I slept better last night than I have in the last 5 years."

"We'll see. Let's just get up and let me get to work so I can keep you safe." Dean said trying to sit up, but Abigail wouldn't let him. "Babe we have to get up." Dean took the opportunity to tickle Abigail forcing her to squirm against Dean's body. As the squirming continued Dean flipped them over so that he hovered over Abigail's smaller body.

"Dean stop." Abigail laughed trying to breathe. "Okay you win, we'll get up." The moment Dean stopped tickling and just sat there leaning directly over Abigail he knew he had put himself in a bad situation.

"Um so, breakfast it is." Dean said quickly getting off the bed and stepping away from Abigail. "Just trust me on this. I promise I'll take care of everything."

And without another word Dean was gone and down the steps in the blink of an eye. Abigail sat up for a few minutes just thinking about how quickly things had changed. And it always came back to Dean leaving abruptly, without getting any answers.


	14. Reality and Mood Killers

_Hey guys, sorry it has taken me soooo long to update this story. For those of you sticking with me thank you! I promise no matter what I am going to finish this story! So here's the next chapter. I'm planning a very very big update sometime this week! ENJOY!_

* * *

Dean made his way to the first floor and into the dining room to find only a few people sitting around the table. Sam being one of the few.

"Dean, what a pleasant surprise." Eva greeted him. Drawing further attention to the awkwardness Dean was feeling inside. "After the late night you had last night I didn't think we'd be seeing you before dinner time."

"Yea well, the day still came so I had to get up I guess." Dean joked taking a seat next to his brother. As they sat down and continued to eat Dean wondered if Abigail would be making her way downstairs, but to Dean's luck she never came.

After finishing the meal Sam and Dean both headed back up the stairs to make a game plan for the day, and also for a chance for Sam to question Dean about his whereabouts. "So Dean, where'd you sleep last night."

"I was doing research last night and I kept hearing noises coming from upstairs. So I went to check on her and ended up falling asleep up there. Before you jump to any conclusions I just want to say that nothing happened. Although last night I did find out a few things about Machaid." Dean said moving towards the wall of post-it notes.

"Yea I read through a few of them this morning." Sam said moving giving his brother a break from the continual argument. "So whose Machaid? Dominick or Dillon?"

The question left open leaving both brother's in thought. Neither sure who they were after but knowing that they had made more progress in one night than they had in the last four months.

"So here's what I'm thinking. I say we go to the restaurant tonight for dinner. Get a lay of the land, see in Dominick makes a scene tonight. See if the restaurant is even open."

It was a little after 1 when Dean made his way into the Restaurant that day. He had told Sam he was headed over to the library to try and find articles about Dominick's past, but he was pretty sure Sam didn't believe him. With the knife he stole from Abigail on the first night safely tucked in the back of his jeans. He entered the building and headed straight for the back. Ignoring the waitress who called out to him.

"Sir, you can't go back there without an appointment." She called, not trying to forcefully to stop him.

Forcing his way through Dominick's office door he found him sitting behind his desk reading over papers in a folder, which he quickly closed upon seeing Dean. "I've been expecting you Dean," he said smiling.

"I'm glad I didn't' disappoint. That's some bruise you got there." Dean smirked mentioning the mark covering his left jaw.

"You're just lucky I don't file charges against you." he quipped back standing and moving to the front of his desk.

"Right, because trying to kill your waitresses is high on the up and up." Dean was starting to lose his patience.

"What do you want, because you have about 5 minutes before I call the police."

"I want to get a message across to you, and to Machida. You stay away from my girl. She's no longer a part of this, if you have a problem you bring it to me. I know you only have a day to finish whatever this thing is, but I'm just letting you know now, you're not going to win." Dean flashed the knife letting him know he meant business. Pushing him back against the desk, holding the knife close to his neck before pulling back. "By the way, Abigail won't be coming in for her shifts, she quits."

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of Merrimack Valley High School, waiting for Abigail to come out. He didn't exactly know why he was standing outside the school waiting for her, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Sitting on the hood of the car Dean nodded to a few typical high school girls who walked past him. When he saw Abigail he quickly walked towards her. She instantly smiled upon seeing him. Running into his grasp to greet him.

"What are you doing here?" She said standing back from him.

"Well I just figured we're keeping an eye on you maybe I should keep a closer eye on you." Dean said jokingly.

"Well how about you keep a closer eye on me while you take me to get a bite to eat?" Abigail said, leaning into his body. "Please, I'll make it worth your while." She whispered in his ear.

"Well if that's the case. We just have to stop at the house so I can pass some stuff off to Sam." Dean said turning to get into the car. Dean quickly ran up the stairs while Abigail went into the kitchen to call ahead so they could get their food to go.

"It's about time you got back. I think I found a lead." Sam said bursting with information once his brother came through the door.

"Really?" Dean asked sincerely interested in what his brother had found.

"Yea, I found that list of girls from the file in Dominick's office. I called their homes, two of the girls are under 18 and both go to school with Abigail. Neither one came home last night." Sam finished.

"So you think he already has them, he's just waiting for the third." Dean filled in looking over the profiles Sam had created for the two teens.

"Yea, so I figure as long as Abigail is safe he can't complete whatever Machaid wants."

"Well, that's good then. Abigail and I are actually about to head into town to get some food. I promise I'll keep an eye on her." Dean smirked moving back towards the door.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam questioned concerned about his brother's motives towards the girl. "Even since last night you've been hovering over that girl like crazy. There's a definite line where protecting her and taking advantage comes into play and you're treading on really thin ice here."

"Sam, I'm responsible for this girl. The only reason she got a job at the stupid restaurant because I kept pushing her away. I just don't want anything to happen to her…Sam I can't explain it. I know I'm ten years older than the girl. I know that I should stay far away from her. But I just can't. I don't know how to." Dean confessed leaning against the closed door.

"Dean, it sounds like you really are falling for this girl." Sam said. "I know that this is a new concept for you but just try and think with your head, head."

"I'm trying. I just don't think I can stop it." Dean laughed. "Abigail is different than any other girl I've ever hung out with. It's not about sex, I just like being with her."

"Just be careful." Sam finally said leaving his brother with parting words. Dean slipped out the door and Sam sat back thinking about how crazy this all was. He had always hoped that someday Dean would find what he had with Jess. He just never expected him to find it while on a job. Or with a girl ten year his junior.

Dean got back in the Impala to find Abigail waiting patiently for him in the passenger seat. The two drove over to the diner and picked up the food she had ordered and headed out to the woods near the old shack.

"So Dean, now that I have you all to myself." Abigail said making her way to sit next to him, turning to press her chest against his. Dean took the initiative and rolled on top of Abigail pinning her body underneath his. Leaning up to give him a quick kiss, Abigail rolled him over so that she was above him straddling his waist. Leaning down seductively next to his ear, "You want to know what you can do for me."

"What, because right about now, anything you want I'll give you." Dean asked letting his hands run up and down the length of her legs. All the thoughts that should have stopped him from enjoying this quickly left his head.

"Tell me the truth," she whispered into his ear before pulling back. "I want to know why I couldn't go to the cops. Why I had to lie to my grandmother. And why you seem to know all about it."

The truth…talk about a mood killer


	15. The Truth and Other Stuff

_hey guys here's the next chapter! Thanks for staying with me, I know it's taken me a while. I have most of the next chapter written already so it should be out soon! Enjoy!_

* * *

Dean sat up almost forcing Abigail from his lap. He knew that this conversation was coming he just hadn't expected her to play him so well.

"I'm waiting for an answer Dean." Abigail said crossing her arms across her chest. "Start explaining or take me the police station."

"Okay," Dean said scooting a little closer to her. "Sam and I don't work for a newspaper. We aren't magazine journalist, never have been."

"Then who are you." Abigail continued to press.

"That's a little bit harder to explain. What do you remember about your mother's death?" Dean asked trying to help her understand the situation more fully with Dean having to resort to brutal truth.

"Dean what does any of this have to do with my mother?" Abigail retorted starting to get frustrated with Dean's non-answers.

"Just tell me what you remember."

"Okay, um I was 4, my parents took me in to kiss Andrew good night and then put me to bed. I woke up to my mom screaming, and I ran to Andrew's room, and I didn't see her. But there was a guy it wasn't my dad, but he disappeared, before my dad got there. And my dad rushed in and picked me up. My dad always told me I imagined this part but, it seems so real. I looked up and I swear I saw my mom on the ceiling. All of a sudden the fire started out of nowhere and my dad rushed me out of the house." Abigail lowered her head, and Dean took her face into his palm and brushed away a stray tear that had rolled down her porcelain skin.

"You're not crazy. That's exactly how my mother died. I never saw her on the ceiling but that's how it happened. The ceiling caught fire and took her." Dean explained. "Our dad knew it was something supernatural that killed our mother. And from that day on he hunted, anything he could find. We grew up like soldiers. And when we got older we started hunting too. It's kind of like the family business."

"Then explain Dominick." Abigail said trying to take everything in.

"Dominick and Dylan are working together. Dominick unfortunately enough is human. He collects offerings for Machaid which is Dylan. He's some sort of demon-ish snake thing that Sam and I are going to kill tonight."

"I don't know what to think of all this. I mean you sound crazy." She said standing up and starting to pace.

"I know how it sounds. But it doesn't make the situation any less real or any less dangerous." Dean told her placing a hand against her leg, for comfort. "Look I never wanted to involve you in any of this but you didn't listen to me when I told you not to get a job there."

"Well maybe if you had told me the situation I wouldn't have." Abigail said annoyed standing and moving back towards the car. Dean was hot on her tail. "I mean you acted like such a prick so often I needed a place away from you."

"Abigail can we just not fight about this, you're safe and that's all that really matters in the long run. Can we just enjoy the moment, because as soon as it gets dark, I'm locking you in that house and Sam and I are going to go take out that sick son of a bitch before he can hurt anyone else." Dean pushed Abigail back against the car forcible kissing her without warning. It didn't take long before Abigail joined in the kiss which soon moved from against the car to the blanket they had been sitting on moments before.

Dean quickly moved over her letting his fingers trail lightly over the exposed skin of her abdomen. Abigail giggled underneath him and began to squirm eliciting a long groan out of Dean. "Babe you can't keep that up."

"And why not?" Abigail joked knowing full well what she was doing. "You mean you don't like it?"

"I like it alright. But if you keep it up, I won't be able to be a good guy much longer." Dean said lightly nipping that the skin on her neck with each word.

"Then stop trying to be a good guy." Abigail grinned moving underneath him again. Abigail pulled Dean down to her attacking his lips once again. They couple kissed and touched for a few more minutes before Dean's phone started to ring, causing him to break the heated kiss. "Saved by the bell." She laughed reaching her hand into his back pocket giving his ass a small squeeze before passing the phone off to Dean.

"Dean here," he said into the phone, still hovering over Abigail's body.

"Dean you're cutting it pretty close. Where are you?" Sam said into the phone.

"Just eating dinner with Abigail. We'll be back in a bit." Dean said hanging up the phone before Sam could complain. "Well princess, its time to take you home and lock you in the tower until morning."

"Do you really have too? I mean he can't kill me if I stay here with you." Abigail said squirming against his body once more.

It took all the willpower that Dean had to untangle his body from hers at that moment. "Babe, if Sam and I don't go two other girls are going to be dead by morning. As much as I would love to stay here, and do this," Dean alluded, "I can't be responsible for the death of two other girls."

"I understand." She said helping him pick up their picnic things. "I mean I don't really understand, because this is all a little sci-fi outer limitsy. But I trust you, so I guess that's all I need to know."

Dean quickly pulled Abigail into a hard passionate kiss before releasing her walking her around to the passenger door. Quickly ushering her into the car before taking his time to walk around. It had been a long time since Dean had felt a connection like this with someone. Sure there was and probably always in the back of his mind would be Cassie. She was the first girl that Dean ever loved. That wasn't something that he could just forget. But the fact that without much information and without any understanding Abigail trusted Dean and Sam enough to know that he was trying to do what was best. It warmed what everyone had always thought was his stone heart.

The ride back to the house was mostly silent with the exception of Metalica playing through the speakers. Both off in their own thoughts about what they knew was to come. Dean pulled the Impala in front of the house. Cutting the engine but waiting before attempting to exit the vehicle. Taking a minute to calm himself Dean turned and kissed Abigail gently before exiting the car.

Making their way into the house they found Sam waiting in the kitchen with a medium sized duffle bag waiting in the entry way. Sam stood from the table and made his way over towards the couple. Sam hesitated before speaking not wanting to talk in front of Abigail.

"Well you boys have a good night. If you need me I'll be up in my room, with the door shut and the windows locked." Abigail said before winking at Dean and making her way up the stairs.

Dean smirked and waiting until she was out of view before turning his attention back to Sam. "So are we ready to do this thing or what?"

"Yea, just waiting for you to get done, doing whatever the hell it is you were doing." Sam said grabbing the bag off the floor and moving towards the front door.

"Sammy lets not fight about all of that right now. I promise I didn't do anything not shown in a PG movie." Dean said reaching the car. Its different this time, I actually care about this girl. But right now all I want to think about it killing this thing and making sure that Dominick goes to jail for a very long time." Dean said starting the car and heading towards the restaurant.

Dean wanted to finish this thing and make sure that Abigail and the other girls in town would be safe. But gnawing at the back of his mind was the fact that he was going to be leaving town soon. After spending the last 4 months in Andover Dean had actually felt like he was starting to have a normal life. But he knew it was only a matter of time before he had a new job and would have to move on. But he couldn't think about that now. Right now his focus was on killing Machaid and keeping Abigail safe.

He would jump off the next bridge when they came to it.

* * *


	16. FightingReality

_hey everyone thanks for sticking with me. Here's a longer update. I've had killer writers block with this chapter but I'm happy with how it's turned out. If the "demon" I used sounds familiar it's because I borrowed it from Season 2 of Buffy "Reptile Boy". _

_Over this break I should be able to crank out the next few chapters, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Abigail watched the boys drive off before heading down the stairs into the kitchen where Eva was drinking a cup of tea. "Hey grandma," Abigail said sitting next to her, trying to keep her mind of what has happening at the restaurant.

"Hello my beautiful girl. This is a surprise seeing you here. You're usually out with that boy about this time." Eva remarked.

"I don't spend that much time with him." She laughed knowing that the comment was true. "They had to go do some work tonight."

"Working on a story for a magazine this late on a Friday? Very unlikely, you don't have to lie to me dear."

"Grandma what are you talking about?" Abigail said trying to protect Sam and Dean's story.

"I know they aren't writers. Dean probably couldn't compose a grocery list." Eva laughed to herself. "They remind me so much of your father. Especially after the fire."

"What are you talking about? Dad was a business man, was his whole life. He was married and had me and Andrew on the way by the time he was Dean's age." Abigail recited. 'Wow Dean really is a lot older than he seems' she thought to herself before focusing back on the discussion.

"After the fire, your father was so set on protecting you. It didn't matter if you needed to be protected or not you were his main priority. He's where you get your stubbornness from. I always thought it was your mother but you father couldn't be reasoned with. Men like that need a women in their lives to fight for." Eva said before standing from her chair and putting her mug in the sink.

"Grandma Dean is just my friend. He's not fighting for me." Abigail said defensively.

"Abigail open your eyes." Eva said loudly surprising Abigail with the forcefulness of her words. "Open your yours dear child. Just look, and see." Eva said more softly before leaving Abigail to her thoughts. But not without adding one more bit of her sage wisdom advice. "He may be a bit older than you Ab, but he needs help, whether he'll admit it or not."

Abigail sat thinking about her grandmothers cryptic words before leaving the house. She had promised Dean that she would stay home. But this was her fight. Someone was trying to kill her and she wasn't about to sit back and let someone do the fighting for her. Before giving herself enough time to change her mind, Abigail started walking towards the restaurant hoping that she didn't get herself killed in the process.

The Impala pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant. All the lights inside were on, even though it was a few hours past closing. Both moving to the trunk to grab there weapon of choice they made there way into the building not the slightest surprised to find the door unlocked. They didn't know where Dominick would be but he figured as much that a very large snake like thing would need lots of space. After checking out the kitchen and the back rooms, they made there way down a flight of stairs into the storage room. Instantly Dean and Sam came across a alter set up with candles and voodoo magic. Making there way further into the room they instantly saw a large, what almost looked to be a well, placed in the far back corner.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you." A voice said causing the duo to turn around. Standing at the entrance to the room was Dominick, with his sadistic grin smeared across his face. "Machaid isn't really partial to men; I guess they just don't taste the same."

"Look the gigs up Dominick. Abigail is safe at home. You can't win this one." Sam said taking a step closer to the man.

Dominick continued to smile at the two brothers as if nothing had been said to him. "Dean you should know better. With the amount of time you've spent wrapped up with our dear young Abigail, she's just as stubborn and pig headed as you."

Getting fed up with Dominick's taunting Dean lunged forward pressing Dominick into the brick basement wall. "You shut your mouth about Abigail. You don't know anything about her. You're just some sick bastard convinced that you are helping the greater good by sacrificing these girls."

Dean's angry words just sent Dominick into a fit of laughter causing both brothers to step back. "This isn't about the greater good. You have no idea what you are dealing with." Screams from two girls could be heard from the stairs above, and with a tumble they came crashing down the stairs landing in a heap on the hard concrete floor. A man that they assumed as Dylan followed after the two girls.

The one girl who didn't fall unconscious after the fall begged with Dylan and Dominick to let them go, not paying any attention to Dean or Sam standing ready with a weapon each.

"In his name, Machaid" Dominick chanted as a large half-man, half-snake like creature rose out of the well in the corner. Dean and Sam turned their attention to the hideous creature as the sounds of the girl's screams and sobs filled the room.

Dean raised the large battle axe towards the creature which swung its tail out knocking Dean across the room. Sam fought briefly with Dylan and Dominick easily knocking out the two henchmen, leaving Machaid and the two girls as their concern.

"You get the girls out of here, and I'll take care of wormy." Dean retorted standing from the wall and stepping between the snake and the girls.

Sam didn't need to second guess his brother before he quickly picked up the unconscious girl and helped the other one up the stairs while he heard Dean taunting the giant creature.

Dean quickly swung the axe cutting into the snake's side. With a giant hiss the snake grabbed Dean lifting him significantly off the floor proceeding to strangle him. Dean thinking fast brought the axe back up hitting the snake a few more times until a significant amount of what he assumed and prayed was it's blood had spilled onto the floor, and covered most of his body.

"That's disgusting." Dean said trying to wipe some of the goo off his face. "Sam gets to help the poor defenseless girls and I'm stuck here covered in snake goo. Yea my life is fair." A groan from part of the room brought Dean out of his pity rant.

"Machaid." Dylan moaned coming back to consciousness.

"Yep, he's dead. And if I didn't have conscious you would be too. But we'll just let the cops deal with you sick puppies." Dean said showing off his axe to prove that he meant business.

Meanwhile upstairs Sam was almost to the door when he saw Abigail enter the restaurant. "Abigail what the hell are you doing here." Sam yelled as he saw the small girl enter the room quickly closing the door behind her.

"I couldn't just stay at home while the two of you risk your lives." Abigail said moving over toward Sam helping the conscious girl make her way out to the car.

"Abigail this thing isn't over yet. You get these girls out of here and you don't even think about re-entering this building." Sam said standing next to the car, after placing the unconscious girl in the back seat. "I mean it."

"You girls are going to be all right." Abigail said trying to calm them down. "These guys know what their doing."

As Abigail stood and started to head back into the building the girl called out to her. "What are you doing? He told you not to go back in there."

"I have too, this is my fight and I'm not going to stand on the sidelines." Abigail said before rushing back in. She knew that Sam and Dean would kill her for this. But they were in there fighting for her, and she would be damned if she wasn't a part of this in the end.

Abigail reached the basement to find Sam and Dean standing in front of Dominick and Dylan making sure they didn't think about moving. "Is it over?" Abigail asked causing the four men to turn in her direction.

"What part of stay outside do you not understand?" Sam yelled annoyed.

"Outside, what happened to staying home with the doors and window's locked?" Dean said just as equally annoyed. "Damn it Ab, I'm not kidding you shouldn't be here."

"Too bad, I'm here. Is that it?" Abigail motioned to the dead creature on the floor.

"Yea, that's it. I must say the thing did go down a lot easier than I thought it would. Must be some pretty boy demon." Dean laughed looking at the two brothers' on the floor.

"See there's nothing to worry about. It's dead." Abigail said moving to stand next to Dean. She was about to lean into his body when she noticed the slime like goo covering his clothes. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean grumbled causing Abigail and Sam to laugh. "Man how long does it take for the cops to get here."

The cops did eventually come. Arresting both Dominick and Dylan for kidnapping, attempted murder and even a building violation for the well in the basement. After taking statements, being checked by the paramedics, and a sample of the goo from Dean's clothes, Sam Abigail and Dean now dressed in a clean pair of hospital scrubs. Climbed into the Impala and headed back to the boarding house.

While Dean went upstairs to shower Sam filled the rest of the details in for Abigail. Details not only about Machaid but about their life, and most importantly about Dean.

"Abigail I don't really know you that well, but I just want to let you in on something." Sam started in a serious tone. "Dean's not the guy you think he is."

"Sam if you're talking about the magazine job I know that's not true. I know what you both do for a living. Well what you do. I know about your mother and fire. I've lived through it myself so I understand."

"That's part of it but that's not everything. Dean and I haven't always gotten along but I've spent enough time with him to know that Dean's not the boyfriend type. I mean we move from city to city and there have been other girls that Dean's hooked up with on trips but it was never anything serious."

"Sam why are you telling me this?" Abigail said uncomfortably.

"Dean has been acting differently with you than I've seen him with anyone else. But I think that's only because of how long we've been here. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know you've probably invested some feelings into this thing with Dean, but we're just going to leave town in a few days. This place was just a job." Sam said he knew it was sounding cold and harsh but he didn't want to sugarcoat this for the young girl.

"Well Sam thanks for letting me know." Abigail said bitterly. "I mean I really need someone else to protect me. Because apparently I do such a bad job of that."

"Abigail that's not what I meant." Sam said trying to defend his method. "I just know that Dean is falling for you, and I know that he doesn't know how to handle that. But he's going to choose this job. It's all he knows how to do I just don't want you to get hurt worse."

"I'm really not mad Sam." Abigail lied. "If I'm mad at anyone it's myself. I let myself believe for so many weeks that this was about Dean wanting to protect me, but I know this is a job to him and to you. Thanks for saving me. It was nice knowing you." Abigail quickly pushed her chair back from the table and started her way up the stairs. As she passed Dean in the hall she held back the tears knowing that it would probably start a fight between the two brothers if he knew what Sam had just told her.

"Abigail what's up?" Dean said stopping her, a few water droplets still hung on his neck.

Abigail looked at him and a smile crept across her face. He looked too good freshly showered, all the thoughts that Sam had just put in her head quickly vanished. "I'm just going to head up to bed. It's been a long day."

"Good night girl." Dean said watching her go up the stairs. The smirk on Dean's face quickly vanished as she closed the door. The girl wasn't a very good liar which Dean knew meant something had happened. Moving downstairs into the kitchen Sam was on his computer, probably looking for their next hunt. "What did you say to her?"

Sam looked up noticing the flash of anger in his brother's eyes. "Nothing, I just told her the truth."

"Which is?" Dean said sitting across for his younger brother.

"That we're leaving town soon. To not get her hopes up for this being a long term relationship. Let's face it Dean. You're not that guy. It's not in the cards for us."

Anger and then realization flashed over Dean's eyes and face. Yea it was all true, they had to leave town. He had to leave Abigail behind. His whole life he knew there was no point in wishing things were different. This was the life he had been dealt and he had to live with it. He had always been on the go, he knew he had to leave Andover and leave Abigail.

But for the first time in his life, Dean wanted nothing more than to stay.


	17. Goodbye is Hard to Do

_Hey guys this is the final chapter of Almost. Thanks sooooo much for everyone who stuck with this story even though it took forever to get out. I really hope you enjoy it. I already have a sequel in the works. You'll understand after you read. _

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Abigail. It didn't help that she hadn't actually fallen asleep until well after 4 AM. Rolling away from the wall next to her bed, she turned to see Dean sitting in her desk chair watching her. "Hey." He said cheerfully.

"Have you been here all night?" Abigail said wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Thankful that she was still dressed in her clothes from last night rather than her pajamas, although it didn't matter since he'd seen her in the shower.

"Nope, about 10 minutes." He said moving to sit next to her on the bed. Dean thoughtfully pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking again. "I thought we should talk."

"Yea, I don't want to talk about last night anymore. It was scary and weird but it's over. Thanks to you." She said timidly scooting closer to him so she had a leg draped over his lap.

Dean smiled awkwardly. The words dying on his tongue before he could even begin to say them. He had intended on coming up here to tell her that he and Sam would be leaving town the next day. Sam being a good worker bee had called Bobby last night letting him know that they were finished with the job. And Bobby of course had more work for them to do. They were due in Kentucky in the next few days, which meant leaving Abigail behind. Dean was used to leaving people behind, he had been doing it his whole life. But all it took was one look from this girl and all thoughts of saving the world went right out the window.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Abigail asked drawing his attention back from his distant thoughts. Dean lifted his eyes to look into hers seeing the rim of tears threatening to force they're way through.

"We're leaving later tonight." Dean said. "But we have the whole day. I know it's not a lot of time but, it's what it is."

"Okay." Abigail agreed quickly. "Give me like 20 minutes to shower and change and then I'm all yours." She jumped off the bed making her way quickly to the bathroom. Dean lay back on her bed trying to rationalize how he was going to make it through the day. He knew he was going to say goodbye to her and more than likely not look back. That's just the way things were in his life. Attachments made you weak. It was better that he disappear in the night without the prolonged goodbye and the false promises of a return. Abigail bounced back into the room dressed in a towel, water droplets clinging to her skin.

"I'll just get out of your way, I'll let Sam know where taking off and meet you downstairs?" Dean said excusing himself. He made his way down the stairs and back into his room for the last 3 and a half months. "Abigail and I are taking off for the day. Be ready to leave bright and early."

"Dean why are we even still here? Can't you just say goodbye and we can get on the road?" Sam asked annoyed. "Why is this any different?"

"Because I actually care about this girl." Dean said loudly. It was something that Sam knew but he didn't realize that Dean had actually figured it out as well. "Just figures the first time I actually have feelings for a girl she's ten years younger than me. I realize that it's a messed up situation, but let's face it Sam. We're messed up people. Just give me one day of normalcy?"

"Have a nice day man." Sam finally said as his sign off. Dean smiled quickly before grabbing his leather jacket off a chair and heading downstairs where Abigail was waiting in the kitchen with Eva.

"You two have a nice day." Eva smiled before leaving the two alone. Abigail stood for the table making her way over towards Dean.

"So what do you want to do today?" Dean asked taking Abigail's hands in his.

"I have a few idea's." Abigail smirked leaning into Dean's body. He wrapping his arms around her body while Abigail kissed him softly on the cheek. "And for starters it involves me driving your car." She said placing her hand in his jacket pocket and swiftly taking the keys and making a run for the door. Dean quickly followed and after much arguing and a kiss Dean reluctantly let Abigail drive his prized possession.

They soon found themselves out by the shack that Abigail had once shown to Dean on their long walks around town. "So have I ever told you what I wanted to do with this place?" She said walking through the small shack. Taking in the small couch pushed in the corner and the crocked pictures frames still on the walls.

"What?"

"I want to buy this place, fix it up and move in here. As much as I want to get out of Andover I don't think I can actually leave Eva. Not after all she has done for me. No one's been out here in years. This was my hangout spot when I was younger. My friends and I would have sleepover's in here, meet our boyfriends ridiculously late, and just make out in here for hours." Abigail told Dean, letting nostalgia kick in. "What about you. What do you want to do after this?"

"Well I'm going to get in my car and drive to Kentucky and do my job. That's about as far ahead as I have planned out. With the work that Sam and I do there really isn't much good that comes out of planning for the future." Dean told her sadly.

"Why is it your job Dean? Why do you and Sam have to give up everything to do this? You're not supposed to be happy or live your lives?" Abigail complained.

"Abigail if Sam and I didn't do this all the people we rescued would be dead. Those two other waitresses, you. Giving up a normal life is more than worth it. And I can't stop until I find the thing that killed my Mom and Dad. That's how this whole thing started, and that's when it will be finished."

Abigail couldn't bring herself to look at Dean. She had been hopelessly looking for the answer, 'I would rush back here and be with you' but she knew that it wasn't much of an option. "This was supposed to be a happy day. I'm sorry for even bringing up stuff like that" she apologized.

"Yea let's focus on today. Where too next?"

"Who said we were done here?" Abigail said moving to stand directly in front of him. She slowly slides her hands up his chest under the front of his jacket pushing it off his shoulders and unto the floor. "Like I told you, one of my favorite childhood memories was bringing boys in here and doing things and I'm sure my dad and Gran would not approve of." Abigail took another bold step closing all distance between her and Dean. Gently placing a hand on his cheek she looked longingly into his eyes letting him make the next move.

Dean stared at her for a split second, before leaning into to kiss her. The kiss started out gentle but as Abigail quickly responded Dean felt what little self-control and resolve he had slip away, leaving them in uncharted territory. Dean pushed one hand into her hair, the other around her waist pulling her closer if that was even possible.

Without breaking the kiss Abigail maneuvered them back to where the couch was; only breaking the kiss to push Dean on the couch forcing him to lie down. Smirking at her forcefulness Dean quickly flipped her over so her body was pinned hard underneath his, all the while attacking her mouth as if it was the last kiss he would ever have. Dean leaned back a moment eliciting a groan of protest from Abigail which only spurred Dean's want for her on more. Abigail reached between their bodies lifting Dean's shirt over his head and onto the floor next to the couch, hers soon followed.

The kissing continued until Abigail's hands traveled down Dean's body to the button on his jeans. The sound of Abigail dragging down the zipper was enough to bring Dean out of his lust induced haze and back to the reality of the situation. "Abigail-" Dean groaned out, his voice filled with conflict.

"Dean don't make me stop." Abigail returned she had brought her hand back to his hip almost trying to hold him in place. "I'm not drunk this time. I haven't been around any tequila. I want this, I want you."

Tenderly brushing her hair away from her face; "You have no idea how badly I want you too." Dean said planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Then what's the problem?"

Dean sat up untangling himself from Abigail's limbs, helping her into a seated position. "This isn't right. And before you get all indignant let me explain." After waiting to see if she would listen Dean continued. "I care about you."

"I care about you too-"

"You don't get it. I've told you all along that I'm not the boyfriend type of guy. Girls to me have just been fun, and sex and nothing else. But I look at you and it's so much more than that. But if we do this, if we have sex here in this shack on this dirty old couch, that makes this no different than all the other girls I've slept with. And you mean something to me, more to me than wanting to just do this here. If and when we do, it needs to be special, and more than this."

The two sat staring at each other awkwardly before Abigail moved closer to Dean, she slowly lowered her hand to his jeans carefully pulling the zipper up and buttoning his jeans before moving to kiss him fully on the lips. "We should probably get out of here then, huh?" She asked a smile gracing her lips.

"In a minute. Just because we aren't going to have sex doesn't mean I can kiss you." Dean replied pulling her into his lap gently kissing her running his fingers softly over her cheeks. "God you're beautiful." Abigail finished the kiss and lowered her head to rest on his chest by the crock of his neck, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "This is perfect right here."

After a few more hours of making out, talking and cuddling they finally left the shack and made there way back to the boarding house. After eating a quick lunch with the rest of the guest they went to Abigail's room for the rest of the evening. After spending time taking pictures of each other with Abigail's camera they settled in watching "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest", it was halfway through when Abigail brought up the question Dean had been dreading.

"Dean am I ever going to see you again?" Abigail asked lifting her head from its position on Dean's chest.

"I can't answer that. I want more than anything to rush back here and never leave, but I honestly don't know what's going to happen. Where our job is going to lead us, it's not really up to us. But if I get a choice in the matter I'll be back. As soon as I can." Dean hoped that satisfy her but he knew it never could. Forcing her to sit up with him Dean reached across to his right hand removing the silver ring around his fourth finger. "I want you to hold on to this." He placed it in her hand. "I received it a really long time ago after one of my first solo hunts; I want you to hold onto it for me. As a promise that I will do everything in my power to make it back here. Back to you."

As they sat back an relaxed to watch the rest of the movie sleep finally overtook Abigail, giving Dean the perfect opportunity to sneak down to his room and pack up his stuff. "You're back already?" Sam asked opening one of the dresser drawers.

"Abigail's upstairs sleeping, I figured I should come pack up while I can. We'll leave tonight, after dinner. We might as well just rip the band aide off and get this over with." Dean said shoving his clothes into his army duffle bag. "Is this what it feels like?"

"What feels like." Sam asked sitting next to his brother on the bed.

"Falling for someone, it's like a total loss of control, and then all of a sudden it feels like your heart is in a vice grip?"

"Pretty much." Sam said gaining understand that this was the first time Dean had really felt for a girl. Although they had both been raised the same way it seemed their lives had taken two completely different paths in terms of women. "Go spend some time with you girl. We'll leave when your ready, or morning whichever comes first."

Dean headed back up the stairs to find Abigail still peacefully sleeping. It had been a crazy couple of days and she deserved to sleep. Moving to her computer Dean quickly pulled up a word document and began typing. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings but at least he could type them out……

Abigail woke to find her room empty. Quickly moving to the window she saw that the Impala was still safely parked on the street which meant they hadn't left yet. Quickly making her way down the stairs she found Sam and Dean sitting in the dinning room with Eva and the other guest eating dinner.

"It's about time you woke up child." Eva laughed beginning to fix a plate of food for her. "Sit, eat."

"Sorry, I've just been really tired lately." Abigail apologized, taking a seat next to Dean.

"Sam and Dean will be leaving soon after dinner so I thought I'd go all out. There's a peach cobbler waiting in the kitchen for desert." Eva explained. A pained expression crossed Abigail's face as she looked from Sam to Dean, Dean refusing to look back at her.

Dinner was fairly uneventful, after the cobbler Eva said her goodbye to the boys taking extra time to whisper into Dean's ear causing him to smile fondly at the older woman before enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I'll wait at the car." Sam said giving the two time to say goodbye. "Take care Ab," Abigail hugged him before letting him go taking a step towards Dean.

"I have something for you in my room." Abigail said rushing up the stairs and grabbing a black binder off her shelf. "Here, it's pictures of us and the town, from our walks from just everything. Consider it a memory of home." She smiled, the tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"You have my ring, and my heart." Dean said holding the girl in his arms. "I don't know when, but I promise if it's up to me I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm going to miss you Dean." Abigail cried holding Dean unable to let him go.

"I'll miss you too." Dean said kissing her fully on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few moments but it had more passion, desire and want than any of there other kisses combined. "You have my number, call for anything." All she could do was nod in understanding, the words no more forming at her throat. "I left you a note on your computer, read it in about 20 minutes." Dean turned and moved closer to the door turning over his shoulder to give her his patent smirk before exiting the house. It took all of Abigail's self control to stay standing in the house and not beg him to stay, not run out for one last kiss. Taking a few steady steps she stood on the porch and watched Dean get into the passenger door of the car.

"Let's go Sammy." Dean said putting on his sun glasses on slouching down in his seat. "Wake me when we get to Kentucky." It was only a few moments before Sam looked back at the house seeing Abigail standing on the porch waiting for there departure. With one last glance he pulled away from the curb and away from Andover.

Dean soon found himself staring at the black binder opening to see a smiling picture of himself and Abigail taken the night they played pool. Quickly closing the binder Dean lay back letting himself fall into a fitful sleep, with pleasant dreams of a life with his girl and without any demons.

Abigail waited until she couldn't see the car anymore before breaking down into tears. She was thankful that Eva had retired to her room letting her cry to herself. After calming down she quickly made her way up the stairs to find the note Dean had left her.

Turning on the computer she quickly found the word document tagged on her desktop. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for whatever she found.

Abigail-

If you're reading this than Sam and I have already left for our next hunt. I'm currently watching you sleep, you look so peaceful, but I know if you're reading this letter the smile from your face is gone and it's my fault. I'm so sorry for letting myself get attached but I wouldn't have it any other way. In the short time that I've spent with you I've felt more normal than I have the other 26 years of my life. And I cant promise you that I'll ever be back but I hope to be back soon. After all that we have been through with this demon killing my parents and yours I cant think of anything else right now excepting killing this evil son of a bitch and calling it quits for the day. I don't know what's going to happen in the near future or even if you'll remember me if we make it back to Andover. But I have a few simple requests for you. Number 1: Graduate from high school, you only have a few months left and it wont be that bad. Number 2: Hold of on any late night walks and sneaking out of your house. Now that you know bad things exist you're more vulnerable to them. Number 3: Make the move on fix up the shack, Eva will understand you wanting to get out of the house. It's not a snub it's part of becoming an adult. And finally Number 4: if in the event that some amazing guy comes around. Someone that makes you happy, and make you laugh and can take care of you comes around go for it. Don't hold back just because you are waiting for me. You're young and you deserve to have fun and make mistakes. But always remember that I'm only a phone call away if you ever need me.

I know this sounds like I'm writing out a will, but I just want you to enjoy life. You never know what's going to happen the next day and we both know how quickly things can change. Meeting you was almost a perfect moment. If only I was a few years younger or you older, and if only I didn't live the life I have to live. We almost had it. But I know one day you'll get it. And it'll be perfect.

You'll be in my thoughts, take care.

Dean

Abigail moved over to her bed. The place where she had been sitting with Dean only a few short hours ago. She could almost smell him still on her pillow. Closing her eyes she let his scent wash over her and tried to remember the feel of his arms around her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the ring Dean had given her and then a silver chain. Carefully sliding the ring onto the chain she then fastened it around her neck, where it would stay until Dean came and asked for it back.

It wasn't a perfect solution or even a perfect thought but it was almost right. And that's all she could focus on right now. What if's and might have been's.

Her almost happy ending.

* * *

_For those of you upset that I didn't end the story with Abigail and Dean together, factor in all of these reasons; Dean is 10 years older than Abigail who is sitll underage, to follow with the show, I wrote this after John's death but Sam and Dean still haven't killed the yellow-eyed demon, and I want to put in Dean's 1 year deal. I'm working on a sequel and takes back at the end of the second season. I will hopefully have the first chapter posted soon. I want to write a large part of it before starting to post. Hopefully you all enjoyed the story and watch out for the sequel!_

_Thanks!_


	18. Note about SEQUEL!

Hey Everyone just wanted to let you all know.

Sorry for the delay in the sequel. My computer crashed and it's just been a crazy semester! But excitedly I have a new laptop and I'm currently typing away! I have the first few chapters done but I want to get a bit ahead of myself before I post anything! So be on the lookout for the sequel it will be calling

**TICKING CLOCK!**

Hope you all enjoy and thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
